Loki's Daughter
by LokiwifeWinchester
Summary: Read and find out! Loki's daughter is banished to earth because of Loki's crimes! Now crossed over with Tv series Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Loki for your crimes against Asgard I banish your daughter, Luna, to earth where she will live among the people you sought to rule!" Odin roars out. His voice filling the chamber.

"Father!" Thor exclaims and tries to reason with him, "Why punish the child for what Loki has done? She doesn't deserve to be cast out away from her family."

"Loki must learn from his actions and it's obvious from these past few months before his trial that it will take more than locking him away in the dungeon, maybe this way he can learn."

"What about her magic? We do not know if she will have powers yet, what will happen if she develops them among the mortals?" Frigga buts in.

"That will be dealt with when the time comes, she hasn't shown them yet and at her age I don't expect that she will inherited a natural talent for it. What I want to know is why it seems Loki is the only one not worried about the fate of his daughter?"

Everyone in the hall looks to Loki, chained and muzzled in before the throne. He stood with his shoulders back, but his head was held low, looking down at the ground. If you were paying enough attention you could see the tears in his eyes that he was holding back, but of course no one saw this. Loki made sure his composure was set to neutral before looking up at the throne in front of him.

"Do you regret your crimes Loki? Are you going to plea for your daughter to be kept here on Asgard?"

Loki rolls his eyes and glances down at the muzzle currently keeping him from communicating his answer.

"DO NOT BE SMART WITH ME LOKI!"

"Father maybe if you took off the muzzle…" Thor says quietly.

"I WILL NOT HEAR MORE OF HIS LIES!"

Loki changes his gaze back to the floor while his adoptive family squabbles.

"Guards go retrieve Luna from her chambers."

Loki shakes his head, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter at Odin's lack of knowledge of Luna, and how he just showed as much to the whole court.

"Um Odin dear, maybe it would be better for them to look in the library for Luna?" Frigga suggests.

"Oh yes, guards check for Luna in the library."

Loki rolls his eyes at Frigga having to save Odin from the embarrassment of the guards returning empty handed. They don't have to wait long before the guards return Luna in tow.

"Daddy!" She screamed running to Loki. The little five year old jumped into her father's arms. Loki held his daughter close, after not seeing his daughter in almost two years since he had been able to hold her. When Thor brought him back to Asgard he had glimpsed her among the crowd before he was locked away in the dungeon. Loki looked over his daughter, her black hair in curls down her back and her green eyes, just like his own. She was wearing an emerald green dress and black flats. Just as Loki was looking over his daughter, his daughter was looking over him. From his clothes that hung off his from, his bones way to prominent, and the scars that were visible wherever his skin could be seen. The chains holding him down and the muzzle on his face. His eyes were sunken in and no longer held the life they did when he taught her to read and play chess, or when he would play tricks on Thor, or swipe her some sweets from the kitchens.

"Daddy…your hurt…Daddy what is going on?"

Loki stayed silent, though the only thing he wanted in the world was to be able to answer his daughter, and tell her everything was going to be okay, that they would be back to their old routine in no time. But all he could do was burry his head into his daughter's shoulder. Luna could feel her father's tears and patted him on the back,

"That's okay Daddy, All-father will tell me, I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

Luna looks up at the throne and walks forward. Leaving Loki kneeling on the ground, trying to compose himself before he had to face what was coming.

"Luna due to your father's actions on earth as punishment you will be sent there to spend you days until he shows that he has changed his ways."

"Your…your sending me away?" Luna turns to her father, "Daddy, don't let him take me away, I want to be with you! Was I bad? What did I do? Why can't I stay here with uncle Thor and you?" Then she turned to Frigga, "Grandma why do I have to leave? What did daddy do on earth? I don't want to leave!" The little girl burst into tears when no one would answer her questions and ran back to her father's arms begging him not to let The All-father take her away.

"Loki you will have five minutes to say you goodbyes." With that Odin slams down his staff and everyone exits the room, on Frigga's way out she kneels down by her son and takes off the muzzle.

"Daddy why can't you make the All-Father let me stay?"

"I'm sorry baby, I would want nothing more than for you to stay here on Asgard, but the All-Father won't let me talk to him." Loki rasps out.

Tears fall down Luna's face, "Daddy I don't want to leave you, can you come with me Daddy? Please!"

"No baby I can't I don't think that Odin would allow that. That isn't the way he wants this to go."

"I'm going to miss you Daddy." Luna says quietly looking resigned to her fate.

"I know I'm going to miss you too, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

The doors open and everyone files back in before the five minutes were up. The guards roughly grab Loki and pull him to his feet, shoving the muzzle back onto his face. Then they lead him and his daughter up to the bottom of the throne, where they force Loki to his knees.

"Loki for you actions against the royal family of Asgard and of earth, I cast off your daughter to live among your enemies. Where you will not see her again until you have given me proof that you have seen the errors of your way." With his last words Luna is surrounded by light, when the light is gone so is Luna.

That was when Loki finally broke and you could hear his sobs through his muzzle. Every now and then he would grimace in pain prompted by the muzzle in response to him making noise. Frigga rushes down the stairs to his side trying to comfort him.

"Guards take him away."

Loki was taken from the room down to the dungeon, where the guards took off his chains but left on the muzzle. Throwing him into his cell, where he laid not willing to move, maybe this was all a dream and he would wake up to Luna jumping up and down on his bed announcing her need to go to the library or to the stables to see her brother.

LUNA'S POV

I look around to see I am on some type of ledge in the middle of a … city! It's a city! Daddy told me about these! I look around and see a set of doors behind me. I slowly make my way to them and walk inside. "Hello?"

"Hello ma'am can I know your name?"

"My name is Luna, What's yours? And where are you?"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Luna, my name is Jarvis and I am an AI unit, I'm not a physical being I am within this building and anything else Mr. Stark chooses to link me to."

"OH! My Daddy told me about AI Unit's! I also read about them in a book at home!"

"Who is you father Ms. Luna? How can I get ahold of him so that I can let him know your location so that he doesn't worry?"

"Oh my Daddy knows where I am, Odin the All-Father sent me here because my Daddy did something he wasn't supposed to."

"Well Ms. Luna Mr. Stark knows you are here, I alerted him to your presence, and he will be here in a few moments you may sit and wait for his arrival."

"Thank you Jarvis!" I run over to a set of couches and sit down, but get detracted by a device on the table and pick it up. It was covered in buttons, I pressed one of them and a screen light up, a woman was walking about an attack. I watch the screen and watch in horror as they show images from the battle, I saw my Dad in there, fighting my uncle and others. I can feel the tears as they trail down my face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I have never seen my Dad like this.

I hear something on the other side of the class. I turn around and see a metal suit, and a plane land on the edge outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TONY POV

"Sir a little girl has appeared on the helipad."

"What do you mean appeared? Like Asgard, Rainbow Bridge appeared?"

"Yes sir it appears so."

"Well find out what you can from her, I'll be on my way soon with the others."

I take off my helmet and look at the people sitting around the table before me, "Guy's we have a problem."

PRESENT TIME LUNA POV

I watch the odd group of people walk into the room as I try and make myself as inconspicuous as possible. They walk into the room and fall silent upon seeing me.

"So what the hell are you doing in my tower?" The man in the red and gold suit asks casually.

"Tony she's a little kid! Watch your mouth!" A man in a close fitting suit says disapprovingly.

A man in black with a bow in his hand walks closer to me followed by a woman dressed the same with flaming red hair.

"Whose kid are you?" The man with the bow asks.

"My Daddy is Loki, I don't know my mama through, she died when I was born. Daddy never told me her name, he didn't like to talk about her, it makes him really sad." I tell them hoping they would understand that I couldn't give them a full answer.

"FUCK, No! What the hell were they thinking sending Loki's kid here?!" The man in the armor yells.

"Watch it Tony," the man in the tight clothes reprimands the man I now guess is Tony once more.

"It's okay Mr. sorry I don't know your name, but it's okay Daddy used to say those words in front of me when he messed up on something. He didn't see much of a problem with me hearing them, I would hear them anyways if I went out to the training field with him." I say. I didn't want the Tony man to get in trouble for something if there was no need.

"Wow okay so…can you use magic?" The man named Tony asks me.

"No, not yet Daddy told me last time he saw me that I wouldn't be able to use them until he got around to training me."

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" The redhead asked me.

"Um… well I saw him at the trail when the All-Father banished me. But we didn't really get to talk. They let us talk to each other by ourselves for only a minute and I tried to get him to tell Odin to let me stay… but he said Odin wouldn't listen to him and he was sorry. They kept that thing on his mouth during the trail so I guess it wouldn't matter his opinion anyways. Daddy didn't look good at all, he looked very sick! But when he told me I wouldn't use my powers till he taught me was two years ago, when he fell into what Uncle Thor called the void."

"Um guys what are we going to do with her, I mean if she's anything like Thor then she doesn't have anywhere she can go." Said a man in the back that looked a little green.

The entire group looked to the man named Tony so I looked over at him to.

"Really guys! Why is my tower always to center for the fights and housing of bad guys?" He whines.

"Tony! She's a little girl, the safest place for her is here. She can't use magic, and she's like what … five?"

"YEP! I turned five two days ago, Grandma Frigga sneaked me down to see Daddy in the dungeons. I didn't get to talk to him though, he was sleeping, Grandma Frigga said we couldn't disturb him he needed his rest because he is sick. Then Uncle Thor took me to see my brother, Sleipnir! I don't ever get to see him, Daddy doesn't want me to go to see him without him there because of how big Sleiphnir is and how small I am."

"Um isn't Sleiphnir a horse?" Tony asks.

"Yah! He is huge and he has eight legs! Lots of people think he's mean because of how big he is but he's not! Sleiphnir is so gentle and nice!"

"That's great! Where is your Daddy right now?" The redheaded lady asks me.

"Daddy? Oh he's in the Asgard dungeons. Odin said he will stay there and I'll stay here until he shows that he regrets his actions and has changed. Daddy was scared of me coming here, I think Odin said something about me living among his enemies. Daddy was very upset at his trial, though I was the only one who saw him crying."

"You sure do like to talk don't you?" The guy with the bird asks.

"Yep! Daddy said I got that from my mama, she liked to talk to. Daddy said she liked to ask questions the most, she would follow him around asking him questions all day long! Uncle Thor said the only time she ever shut up was when Daddy kissed her." After I said that the grownups laughed. "What's your names?"

"Oh shit yah, I'm Tony, that's Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce." Tony pointed out everyone as he called their names, "and we're the Avengers."

"Uncle Thor told me about the Avengers!"

"What did he tell you about us?" Natasha asked.

"He told me you were a group of mortals who fight vigilantly for their world. You are the smartest and best fighters this world has to offer."

"That's all?"

"Yah, but I also was watching that screen thing and it showed this war with yah and my Daddy against each other…" I start to tear up. "I've never seen my Daddy like that, he wasn't like that before the void and he wasn't like that before the void, and his eyes were wrong they were blue and cold."

"What are your dad's eyes usually like?" Bruce asks sharply.

"Green and happy, Daddy smiled a lot, and laughed a lot."

"Well I think it's getting late and you should get some sleep." Bruce looks at Tony with a meaningful glance.

"Oh yah, follow me I'll show you to where you can get some sleep kiddo." Tony says motioning for me to follow him.

Tony leads me down a hall and into a box, only presses a button and the box starts to move. The doors open and we were in a new hallway. He lead me to a door, the room was plain, with white walls and white furniture.

"Um hope this will be okay, I don't know what you used to on Asgard."

"Um this is okay, I usually sleep in Daddy's room, but this will be fine."

"Well tomorrow we can work on fixing it more to what you used to."

"Thank you Tony."

"Your welcome kiddo, night."

I crawl into the bed and snuggle under the covers, closing my eyes and falling to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay so just if the story isn't updated every few days then you might want to check my Wattpad, Archive of our own, or tumblr accounts, all lokiwifewinchester, for any updates or additional information about why I may not have updated. Now back to the story.

The guards strap Loki to the slab of concrete on his stomach, his was only clothed in a ragged pair of pants. He was covered in scars, some more recent then others. The lead guard goes to a wall coved in tools used in torture, off the wall he grabs a whip. "Let's see if we can hit a new record today, any bets on when the Jotun runt will start screaming?" He asks his fellow guards.

"My bet is around fifty," One guard, the youngest in the group, sneers.

"I don't know yesterday he held out till one hundred eighty seven, three hundred until he passed out, I doubt he could repeat that feat today though, I got a hundred," another butts in.

"Anyone else?" The head guard asks, when none reply he stands before Loki. He raises the whip into the air, "Come on runt, let us hear you scream."

LUNA POV

"NO DADDY!" I wake up with sweat covering me. I shivered from the cold feeling I got from the nightmare. It was still very vivid in my mind, and I doubt it would go away anytime soon. I get up and walk through a set of doors that I figured went into a bathing room. I saw a tube, but not one I was used to from Daddy's quarters. I turn a knob that had a red circle on it, steaming water came out of a pipe leading into the tub. I turn the knob with the blue circle next, finding cold water. I wander…I turn both knobs and mess with them till the water is the perfect temperature. "See Uncle Thor Midgard isn't that hard," I muter taking off my clothes and sinking into the tub.

An hour later I was dressed and proper to go around other people, especially men I don't really know well. Grandma Frigga taught me that I always needed to be properly dressed when I wasn't in my quarters or my Daddy's. I walk into the box and look at the buttons, just seeing numbers.

"If I may be of assistance?" I hear the voice of Jarvis.

"Yes please I would like to see where the others are and maybe get something to eat?"

"Right away Ms. Luna"

"Luna's fine, I'm too young to be called Ms."

"Of course."

I hear the box ding and the doors open, "Thanks Jarvis!"

I enter the room and see a huge kitchen/ dining area. The Avengers were all in the room, some were at the table some of them were sitting around a counter in the middle of the kitchen. I could smell several different types of food; eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, coffee, and gravy. Looking around I se those things but I also see things like; biscuits, yogurt, fruit, and for some reason a huge platter of cookies.

"Wow!"

"Oh good your awake," Bruce says, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Um some fruit, and yogurt please."

"What kind of fruit?"

"Different kinds, my Daddy mixes fruit and yogurt and granola together at home for me at breakfast, I don't know what all he uses. He said it was something you did on earth called a parfait. My mama loved it! I love it too, Uncle Thor always says I'm too picky and Daddy shouldn't spoil me so much by not making me try new things, but I disagree, Daddy knows what I like and he always made sure I had what I wanted! He is great at making food, I love it when he cooks."

"Wow Loki seems like he is a good dad," Bruce says as he makes me a parfait.

"The best! There was this one time he had to be in meetings all day with Odin, but I was sick so he didn't want to leave me, he sent a clone to see Odin and spent the whole day with me! He got in trouble for it, he didn't care though, he said he would do anything and everything for me."

"I doubt it was that bad, he probably just got a bit of scolding for it," Tony interjects.

"Nope, Odin gave him fifty lashes, He told Loki the importance of our realm comes before family, Loki told him something very rude and inappropriate for a prince to say to a king, at least that was what Grandma told me when I heard what was said. She told me if she ever caught me saying that I would be locked in my room for a month!"

"What the hell! Fifty lashes because he was worried about his daughter! I don't want to know what they're going to him right now in Asgard from what he's done this time." Tony exclaims.

"Really Tony can you not watch what you're saying?" Steve says exasperated.

"Okay! Parfait done here Luna, how about you go sit down at the table with Natasha and Clint?" Bruce says handing me my food.

"Really you're sitting her near Clint?" Tony says.

"Hey I may not be found of her dad but that doesn't mean I would try and hurt her, she's just a little kid!" Clint interjects angrily.

I go sit right between Clint and Natasha, they give me a weird look before going back to their breakfast. I look over at each of their plates and see the same thing, a small serving of eggs, toast and bacon.

"Why aren't you two eating a lot like the others?" I ask digging into my own food.

"We are agents we need to stay in shape to fight the bad guys." Natasha tells me.

"Like my Daddy," I say sadly.

"No not like your dad, we talked about it last night after you went to bed, we don't think he was completely in control. He took control of my mind while he was here, and the symptoms are kinda the same, so we believe something the same happened to him," Clint reassures me.

"So my Daddy's a good guy?"

"I di-"

"Yes Luna your daddy is a good guy, one of the best," Natasha interjects before Clint could say whatever he was saying.

I finish the rest of my food pretty quickly, "Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Natasha asks.

"Well daddy and I used to play chest a lot, can you play chest with me?"

"No you wouldn't want to play with Tasha she's probably the best in the world. Let's see how you do against the rest of us first," Clint suggests getting up and heading for the elevator. "Come on we can go play in the game room."

We all pile into the elevator and they show me the game room. My eyes go wide in awe, there was so much stuff in here! Screens from the first room I was in were all over the walls surrounded by couches and chairs. The middle of the room was dedicated to games that you would play on what looked like different types of tables. There was this one corner that had a bunch of smaller tables that you could play board games at, with comfortable chairs that felt like beads when I sat down.

"Ready Luna? You go first."

"Okay!"

It takes me exactly ten minutes to beat Clint. After that I beat Steve in five, Tony in eight, Bruce in seven, and then all that was left was Natasha. She sits down in front of me and we start. She lets me go first, the game was one of the hardest I had ever played, usually I had my Daddy talking to me about when I make a stupid move and what I should have done. This time it was completely silent. It took us thirty minutes to finish the game even then it was close, but I came out the winner!

"Okay so when she's in school we ae so signing her up for chest," Tony says breaking the silence that had come over the room from the shock of Natasha loosing.

"Natasha you just lost to a five year old!" Clint says busting out laughing, which Tony joins in at the look on Natasha's face from Clint's comment.

"You should play against my Daddy, he's impossible to beat! I only have once and I think he let me because it was my birthday."

"Tell us more about your dad Luna, what's he like?"

"Daddy is amazing, one time he asked if he could take me to see the elves, but Odin said no, Daddy took me anyways. I loved it, Daddy is friends with the Queen so we got to stay in the castle! I got to see a lot of magic there, the queen also made me a knife! Daddy won't let me use it without him there though, he doesn't want me to hurt myself. There was this one time when he took me to see Sliephnir and he let me ride him! I fell off though, Sliephnir felt so bad! The next day after I got out done with the healer I got to spend the night out in the stables with him, Daddy was there of curse to make sure I wouldn't get hurt again. Every time he and Uncle Thor would go off on a mission for the All-Father Daddy would bring me back a present! Daddy would also read me to sleep, oh and he would always be singing! He wouldn't let the servants in his quarters so he would do all the cleaning himself and he would go around the quarters singing while he did it."

"Why wouldn't he let servants into his quarters?" Natasha asks.

"He didn't want them to mess with anything, Daddy liked to make sure everything was in its place and done the way he liked it."

"So Loki's OCD," Tony says with a smile. "Wait…Loki sings?"

"Yah Daddy loves to sing, he knows a lot of different songs in a lot of different languages."

"That's not something I would see your dad doing, I wouldn't see him cleaning either."

"Daddy just likes to do things his way."

"Anyone hungry? It's getting to be around lunch time." Bruce says looking at something in his hand.

"Yes! Can we have sandwiches?"

"Sure what kind do you like?"

"Um daddy used to put cheese in bread and use his magic to heat it until it was melted."

"So you like grilled cheese."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yah come on that's easy, we'll have you some made in no time," Tony says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have been at the Tower for a while now, Tony and Bruce have taught me a lot about the technology around the house, while I've been training with Clint on how to use a bow, Natasha has taught me basic defense moves, Steve has been trying to get me away from Clint and Natasha, he says I'm too young to need to learn those types of things, if I need to learn them at all. I don't agree with him though, Daddy was teaching me how to fight and take care of myself since I could walk. Daddy always told me I would need it against the bad people in the nine realms.

I was currently eating a snack at the counter while Steve took his turn to make dinner tonight. He was making Italian, which consisted of spaghetti, lasagna, and salad with breadsticks. I couldn't wait! We had this the first week I was here and it was delicious!

"How much longer!" I complain to Steve.

"Luna you're eating now, don't tell me you're too hungry to wait."

"But that tastes better then gummies."

"Where did you get gummy worms from anyways you shouldn't be eating them before dinner you'll spoil your appetite?"

"Tony!" I exclaim happily eating another of the worms that were gummy.

Steve takes the bag out of my hands, "You can have them back after dinner no need to spoil your appetite."

"NOOOO, give them back there're mine!"

"No Luna you'll ruin your appetite."

I hop off the chair and run out of the room screaming, "STEVE TOOK MY GUMMY WORMS!" I make it to the living room with tears leaving streaks down my face. I see Natasha and Clint sitting on the couch watching TV, "Natasha! Steve took my Gummy Worms and he won't give them back!" I cry running over and sitting beside her.

"I go see what happened," Clint says, getting up and leaving the room.

"Why did Steve take your gummy worms?" Natasha asks.

"Because he is a big fat meanie! I got them fair and square from Tony but he took them!"

"Did he say why he took them?"

"Something about my appetite."

"Is Steve making dinner?"

"yes…"

"Then you should wait and eat them after words so you will eat dinner."

"But I don't want to eat them after dinner I want them now!"

"Well you'll have to wait until after."

"NO FAIR I HATE YOU ALL!" I scream running to the elevator and pressing the button to my room.

I run down the hall and into my room, slamming the door behind me. My room had changed a lot since that first night here. The walls were a forest green and the windows had black drapes covering them. My bed sat pushed back into a far corner out of the way. It was green and gold. The center of my room was takin up by tables put together to make a U shape, covered to the brim with computers and other technology. Tony had made the set up for me on my sixth birthday two days ago. I had a roll chair that I used to move around to the different computers. My wall opposite my bed was covered in newspaper clippings and pictures all of the avengers. I had grown quiet fond of them, though I knew I shouldn't daddy would be coming to get me any day now I just knew it. He wouldn't leave me here forever, he would get me back.

I hear pounding at my door and someone, Bruce maybe, asking if they could come in. I don't answer, wanting to be left alone, it wasn't just the gummy worms, today marked one year of me being here…. one year that my daddy still hasn't come to take me home.

*sorry about the wait and the short chapter, thanks to you guys that have waited! Anyways I'm about to do a time skip to when she's in middle school, which should be up later today as well*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was walking through the crowded hallways trying to get to my locker to put away my books, the bell had just rung leaving all the students in the halls making their way outside to their cars, standing around waiting for their afterschool activities, or just standing around talking to their friends. I was supposed to be in middle school, only being thirteen, but I was a freshman in high school due to how smart I was. Technically I could be a senior, if not in college already, but Steve didn't want me moving too far ahead of everyone my age. Tony thought it was great, he was really proud, said I got my brains from him when the media asks. The story they tell the media is that they adopted me after the war, they had found me wondering the streets, my house burned down and parents dead.

"AW look who it is the little charity case," one of my classmates said pushing me and knocking me into the floor.

"Leave me alone," I say getting up and picking up my books.

A whole group surrounds me, "What are you going to do? Run off to your avengers and cry for them to beat us up? You know your only here because you're their kid right? You should be in middle school with all the other kids your age, but no! You have to be different because you're the kid of the avengers!"

The group took their turns through insults at me, I tried to hold in my tears, like my dad, the little I could remember of him all these years, I could still remember the day of that trial, the look on his face as he held in his tears.

"I said to leave me alone!" I shout pushing through them and to my locker. I open it and throw my stuff inside turning to leave, only for them all to be right behind me.

"Really you think just because you order us to do something we are going to do it, just because of who you live with?" One of them say.

I finally had enough, I have dealt with this all year! All fucking year! Like I haven't proven time and time again, that I deserve to be here, deserve my grades. I pull my hand back into a fist and swing at the first one to push me down, hitting him in the nose, feeling it break under the force of my fist.

"That BITCH broke my nose!" He yelled.

Two kids behind him move forward to grab me, but I slipped out of their hands hitting them both in the gut in quick succession. I kick the next kid behind the knees, making him fall. I take on the next kid then the next, until all of their group was down on the ground. A teacher walked into the hallway at just that moment.

"MS. STARK," she yelled.

By the way did I mention they decided I would have Tony's last name? Anyways I was lead to the principal's office they went and got Clint from outside, he had been the one to come pick me up today. Let's just say I was lucky it was Clint and not Steve. The look on Clint's face as he was told the extent of the injuries on the other kids went from amused, to proud, to amazed, then back to proud with a hint of smug. After the teacher and Principle were done he busted out laughing and gave me a high five saying, "That's what I'm talking about kid!"

"MR. BARTON! This not the kind of behavior that is acceptable here at this school and I can't believe you are encouraging it!" My teacher said furious.

"Well why not she was defending herself, obviously why else would she beat someone up?"

"It doesn't matter that's not how you handle your problems here."

"Well then I guess she doesn't need to be here then," Clint turned to me, "Do you want to be here?"

"Like I've told you guys all year, I hate it here," I reply sensing an opportunity.

"Good you're not coming back, you're expelled!" The principle says.

"Great come on Luna lets go home," Clint says getting up and heading out the door. I follow him a smile on my face.

BACK AT THE TOWER

Clint and I walk out of the elevator into the kitchen, with my luck everyone was in there.

"How was school today?" Steve asks.

"Great, Clint and I both agree I shouldn't go back!" I say.

"What!" He exclaims.

"Actually it's not so much an agreement as she is expelled." Clint carries on grabbing two half gallon tubs of ice cream, one cookies and cream, one chocolate and mint. He handed me the chocolate and mint, and we both made our way to the couch to sit down and watch TV.

"What happened?" Steve says following us along with everyone else.

"Nothing she just beat the crap out of a bunch of people." Clint says like it was nothing.

"Ooo Stop go back I want to see what that just was!" I say having Clint go back, it was the news.

It was the news

"Today is officially eight years since the attack on New York and the avengers has continued to keep our world safe as actions from this weekend show."

It then went to a clip of the avengers facing down a rouge mutant that had been trying to take over down town.

It goes silent in the room, as it always does when my dad comes up.

"I'm gana go to me room guys." Nobody says anything as I leave and enter the elevator. I push the button to my room and as soon as it opens to my hall I run for it, opening and slamming the door behind me, I slid down and sit in front of it, binging my knees to my chest and laying my head on them. Dad was coming back, he had to.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm putting some Loki into this chapter guys! Anyways I had a comment that I should read the Norse mythology (Which I have) and learn how to write better characters. So here is my question, does anyone want me to incorporate some of the myths into my story in some way? Please comment!

Chapter 6

I hear a knock on my door, "Hey Luna you want any dinner?" It was Steve

"Go away," I yell throwing the empty ice cream container at the door.

"Luna please come out and eat you've been in there for two days!" Tony buts in.

"I'm not hungry!" I scream back, this time throwing my shoes, one after the other.

"Luna get your ass out of there and go eat," I jump. That wasn't from outside my door. I look on over my room no one was there, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that voice. "Luna if you don't go eat…"

"You'll what? I can't see who you are much less be threatened by you to go eat." I interject before the person could finish their threat.

"Luna please go eat you wouldn't want to get sick now would you?" The tone of voice that was used to say those words that were full of love and a hint of humor made it click in my mind.

"Daddy," I whisper looking around.

"Yes it's me my little Luna, I'm so sorry I can't be there, I barely have enough energy to communicate to you like this and I won't be able to for much longer."

"How…"

"Odin underestimates how powerful I am, Luna I'm so proud of you, I've watched you growing up, and I wish I could be there for you. You are my world Luna, just always remember that." With those words his voice and presence in my mind slipped away.

"I love you Daddy, please come and get me a soon as you can," I whisper before I get up and make my way to my door.

I rip open my door and see Tony along with Steve standing looking like they are having an argument over what they should do. They stop and look at me in my two day old clothes and unkempt hair, along with the tear streaks that have marked them for the last two days, ever since the mention of my father.

"Lu.." Steve starts but I cut him off.

"Stop I don't want to talk let's just go eat." I grumble. Just because dads wants me to eat doesn't mean I have to be pleasant about it.

LOKI POV

I watch Luna make her way with the man of iron and man out of time to eat, she was obviously not happy about leaving her room, but at least she listened to me, I feared she would hate me for allowing her to be banished to earth. I have only got the chance to look in on her life once a year for only a few days before I exhausted myself. I hear someone coming my way and quickly refocus on my surroundings just in time as Thor turns the corridor.

"Loki I have news," the oaf announces as if I didn't already know, he wouldn't be done here otherwise.

"Yes Thor because the only other times you have visited me were social visits," I reply with as much sarcasm I could muster.

"Loki watch how you speak to me, remember it is you in that cell, and you won't be released from it until you show you are worthy to," Thor reprimands me.

"Oh yes but we can't forget the times when I leave it for the guards to torture me, now can we?" I say, arching my eyebrow and glancing in his direction before going back to watching the wall opposite of me.

"Loki you know I would never wish that upon you, but the All father says it will help you to realize your mistakes and learn from them."

"Yes Because I am totally thinking of the past while I am being tortured to the brink of death."

"Surely the guards would not go that far, you are making your position seem worst then it is for the sake of my sympathy, which you will receive none from me."

"Get over with what you wish to say and leave Thor I'm sure you have things that are much more important than talking to the fallen prince," I say bitterly.

"I have permission to leave for Midgard tomorrow, and I shall be bringing you along with me!"

I sit in silence for a moment taking in what Thor just said, going over it in my head and making sure I heard him right.

"Will I get….why are you bringing me?" I say changing my question before I could finish asking it.

"Because Midgard has not yet had the chance to trail you, it was been eight years since your trail and you have yet to show yourself capable of change, Odin thought SHEILD might want their chance to have their justice against you."

My tiny bit of hope for seeing my daughter was crushed by those words, if SHEILD had anything to do with it I would probably never be allowed to see her. "Well when do we leave?"

"Now, Guards," Thor tells me and calls for the guards to unlock my cell and bring my cuffs and muffle, oh joy!

The guards unlock the cell and surround me, putting on the cuffs to take away my power, as if I didn't already have bracelets for that, and put on my muffle. I keep my eyes straight forward the whole time, and follow Thor when they were done, two of the guard's right behind me, their swords to my back.

At the Bifrost Thor gives Heimdall an official letter from the All Father, then we are gone Thor and I shipped off the Midgard for who knows how long.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

LOKI POV

Thor and I land on a helipad, which was connected to a building that look familiar…. Stark's Tower! I might get a chance to see Luna after all. I still had some reserves of magic from earlier so I gather them up and search for my daughters mind, _there's a surprise for you on the helipad, hurry if you want to see it. _With that I leave her mind and come back to my own. Thor leads me into the building, we barely make it in before Luna rockets into the room wide eyed. The avengers following not close behind.

"DADDY!" Luna screams running into my arms, I had to lift them up so I could put them around her with the cuffs, and I was still quite a bit taller than her so I had to stoop down as well.

I desperately wanted to tell her it was okay, that I was here for her, but I couldn't for multiple reasons. One because of this muzzle and two because it might not be the truth, nd I always make a point not to lie to her.

LUNA'S POV

We see a bright light though the windows in the dining room. "Hey it looks like point break is back," Tony says, nobody bothers to get up though, knowing that Uncle Thor would come and find us himself.

_There's a surprise for you on the helipad, hurry if you want to see it. _I hear dad's voice in my head. I jump up and take off for the elevator.

"Hey where are you going?" Tony asks, everyone getting up to follow me.

I don't answer but I do wait for them in the elevator. As soon as everyone was in I press the button for the top floor. The doors open up and I rush out my eyes wide when they take in my dad, in chains and that dreaded muzzle.

"DADDY!" I scream running to his arms, which he lifts up so I could get past the cuffs. Tears of happiness fall from my eyes and make his shirt damp.

He hugs me closer and I do the same to him, I could feel his bones, which stuck out prominently, and I felt him wince from my hold on him so he must be injured.

"Um what the hell is he doing back in my tower? I thought he was in the dungeon in Asgard." Tony says, not in a bad way just sounding confused. I wasn't the only one to catch up on this too.

"You are not upset I brought Loki back to Midgard?" Thor asks him.

"No from what we've heard about him when Luna first came here we've all decided that he can't be that bad, also to the fact we checked into it and all of the video surveillance of Loki shows him with the same blue eyes as Clint, which goes to show there is a strong possibility he could have been brainwashed as well."

"That is wonderful news! Loki did you hear that?"

Dad just gave him a look and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to me, and continuing his expectation of me, making sure I was perfectly healthy.

"Um how about we take off the muzzle?" Bruce suggests walking over to us. He stands beside Dad, "May I?" He asks before trying to take it off.

Dad nods his consent and Bruce found the indent where he could press to release the muzzle. When it was off the first thing he did was turn to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Dad I'm fine," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Good I would hate to have to kill someone the first day I saw you in eight years."

"Actually there are a few.."

"Luna really?" I'm interrupted by Steve, the bloody saint.

"Dad put it out there." At that Dad laughed and hugged me close again.

"So um Loki… hi I guess…." Tony says awkwardly.

"Hello Mr. Stark, I must thank you and your fellow avengers for keeping my daughter safe and out of SHEILD's custody." Dad says with a nod in their direction.

"Speaking of Loki, we must be making our way there." Thor says.

"What! You can't leave dad you just got here!" I say looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Luna, but it's Odin's orders that I go to SHEILD to face their justice in however they see fit."

"Hey we can make it where he has to stay here," Tony says.

"Yah and we can find a way where he can make up for the attack while he's here," Clint says, he might have forgiven him somewhat but the deep rooted pain involved with him being brainwashed was still there.

Tony comes up and motions for Thor to toss him the keys to Dad's cuffs and he unlocks his cuffs, not asking like Bruce did with the muzzle.

"Thank you," My dad said in a low voice. He rubbed his wrists and look down at me with a smile.

"Okay well I'll get a meeting set up with Mad Eye Moody so we can get everything official," Tony says walking out of the room and towards the elevator, everyone else followed him out leaving Dad and I alone to talk.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to, I thought of you every day, you're my world Luna, that's never going to change."

*Avengers meeting Room*

"Guys do you think it's okay to be watching this?" Bruce asks for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry my friends Loki won't be to mad, Heimdall is watching as well, as he will be doing for the entire time Loki is on Midgard and most likely until Loki manages to prove himself to be trust worthy again."

"See we aren't the only ones who wants to see what he's saying," Tony exclaims gleefully.

"Which so far is nothing interesting," Clint buts in.

"Shut up I want to hear this," Natasha shushes everyone.

They watch the screen in front of them, seeing Loki and Luna sitting down across from each other.

"Dad what happened when you left?"

"What do you mean when I left?"

"Don't act like an idiot you know what I mean, when you gave up, when you let go and fell into the void!"

"Luna…"

"And don't give some bull story that your hand slipped, I know that would be a lie, YOU LET GO. You left me without both my parents."

"I'm sorry for that Luna, there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret my decision. But I won't, no I can't tell you about the void."

"Why not? Don't I deserve to know why I couldn't see my Dad for close to ten years? Why I had to be raised by Midgardian?"

"Luna there's a reason I couldn't just tell Thor the real reason I was on earth, the thing that the Chitari worked for, made it where I can't say anything. Not about its plan or about what it did to me. I will never be able to tell anyone about it unless he lets me."

"But you're not under his control anymore!"

"I wasn't fully under his control the first time Luna, if I was then Midgard wouldn't be here anymore, it would be gone. I managed to mess up his plans as much as possible, while making sure it didn't look like it was on purpose."

"Why bother?"

"To save as many lives as possible. Than- the thing that pulled me from the void was going to destroy this world, all just for the tesseract."

"Which is now on Asgard."

"Exactly. But Asgard will be better equipped for the challenge when he decides to go after it there."

"You said when, not if."

"I know."

"So there's no doubt in your mind whoever 'he' is will be going for the tesseract.'

"I said he? I don't remember saying he, just forget that."

"So you're not supposed to give out any information at all?"

"Yep none at all so don't question me any more Luna."

"But Dad learning even about things that don't exactly have to do with 'him' but in a way does could be helpful."

"You're to have nothing to do with this Luna so just leave it alone."

"But DAD!"

"No 'buts'"

"Not fair, I've been without you for almost my whole childhood I deserve to know something!"

"No Luna, that's final, leave it be."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Loki spoke again, "I hope you can forgive me Luna, for not being there, for giving up and not even thinking of the affect it would have on you."

"It's okay Dad, don't worry about it you can't change the past besides I've haven't had to hard of a time here."

"To hard of a time?"

"Well yah with my magic coming in and being 'adopted' by the avengers, at any school I go to I get messed with for it, you know they say I get bumped ahead because of it. I don't really I'm just have your brains. But it's okay Clint got me kicked out of the last one a couple days ago and we decided I will just not go at all anymore, do all my learning here now."

"Well then I guess that's good, if I get to stay here then we will defiantly start on working with your magic."

"Yah that would be a good Idea, I've tried a little, but have yet to manage anything except blowing stuff, one time I actually blew Tony out of the sky, he wasn't too happy with me for that."

"Well I'm sure it was quite humorous, he just couldn't tell since he was falling from the sky."

"No one else saw the humor either, well except for Natasha and Clint, they thought it was amazing."

"I'm sure they did, they struck me as the type to find those type of things funny."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The avengers, namely Tony, convinced Fury to allow Dad to stay at Avenger Tower under their watch. We were currently all sitting back at dinner, and it was complete silence.

"So, um Loki how was your time on Asgard?" Pepper asks trying to start a conversation.

"Ms. Pepper I do not believe that you would like me to talk about my time in the dungeon it is not the best conversation to have with a lady, nor do I wish to think too much over what occurred there." My Dad replied to her keeping his eyes down on his plate, I haven't seen him take a bit of his food yet and I don't think he intends to.

"So Loki what do you tend to do for fun?" Tony ask.

Loki looked up from his food to see everyone looking at him, "Why would you care what amuses me?"

"Well since you will be staying here I thought it might be nice to make sure you have things to do to keep you from being bored. From what Luna has told us you like to read, you also like strategy games, of course you probably like to play pranks being the god of mischief and all but I all I ask there is that you don't get to out of hand, anything else?"

"I enjoy the chance to learn, if I could be allowed to study the science from your planet it would be much appreciated." Dad replied after a pause, and even then he sounded weary of asking.

"Of course, you can work in the lab with me, Banner, and Luna. Your daughter caught on pretty quickly to what Banner and I would do down there so you shouldn't have much of a problem either."

I watched my dad's face carefully, wondering if I would still be able to read him after all this time. I see a spark of something, but couldn't quite identify it, maybe hope? Why would my Dad be hopeful? I was probably reading it wrong, I haven't seen him in forever after all. Dad said a quiet thanks before going back to shifting the food around his plate and not looking at anyone.

"Do you not like the pasta? I can get you something else if you don't." Captain says noticing Dad hasn't touched his food.

"Oh no it is not that, I'm sure the food is wonderful, I'm afraid I do not have much of an appetite is all."

"Are you tired? I can show you where you will be staying if you would like to rest." Pepper says getting up from her chair.

"That would be much appreciated Ms. Potts." My Dad says getting up to and trailing behind her to the elevator.

When they got into the elevator and the doors closed Steve turned to Uncle Thor, "Is he okay?"

"I'm afraid my brother has been through much since you last saw him and I fear it will be a long time before he can come to term with everything."

"What happened to him?"

"I do not wish to speak of everything without his expressed permission but I will say this his time in the dungeon was not a good one. The guards that are down there are there for their love for cruelty. They get away with doing many things to the ones under their watch."

"That's terrible!" Steve exclaims, the look on his face made me feel sorry for the guards if he ever came across one of them.

"It is how things are done on Asgard and Loki will never be a threat to Asgard or Midgard again." Thor stated before getting up and excusing himself to his quarters.

"Well that was pleasant." Tony stated.

Not long after everyone got into their own conversations about what they thought of what was going on, I left to my room, the only two people who noticed was Natasha and Clint.

LATER THAT NIGHT

LOKI POV

I sat in the room that was given to me for the duration of my stay. Ms. Potts told me to ask Jarvis if I needed anything and then left, realizing that I wanted to be alone. I could feel the sleepless nights weighing in on me but I refused to go to sleep knowing that if I did the nightmares would be there shortly after. I don't know how long it was before there was a knock on my door I could sense the presence of Luna right outside and smiled to myself.

"Come on in Luna."

Luna opened the door and walked in, her attire was not something she would have gotten by with on Asgard, she was dressed in shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a shirt that only covered half of her stomach!

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Um I was just about to go to sleep, what's wrong with it?" she replied looking confused.

"What's wrong? You're barely covered! What if you were to be seen by someone, what you are wearing is highly inappropriate!"

"DAD!"

"That's it go change right now."

"You can't come back and try and tell me what to do!"

"I am your father and I will tell you what ever I fucking want to! You better go get your ass to your room and change into something presentable to be seen in!"

TONY AND BANNER IN LAB 3RD PERSON

"Oooo Daddy Loki coming out," Tony says.

Tony and Bruce were watching the father and daughter hash it out safely in their lab.

"Since you're staying here you are just going to have to get used to this I'm not changing the way I dress just because you happen to show up!" Luna screams at her father.

"If she keeps bringing up how Loki hasn't been there for her I think he might just cry I mean look at the look on his face!" Stark exclaims joyfully.

"I don't care how the Avengers have allowed you to dress but while I am here I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILLL NOT DRESS LIKE YOU WORK FOR A BROTHEL!" Loki ends up screaming as well before calming down a bit, "Now go change and I don't want to see you dressed this way again, it is unbecoming of someone of your status."

"Unbecoming of someone of my status? Really? My status doesn't matter! I was banished from Asgard! If you remember correctly it was because of you!"

"Whether you are on Asgard or not you are still a princess of Asgard, and you should act as such."

"Why should it matter, it's not like I'm going back anytime soon. There's no way for you to make up for what you've done."

"If you my own daughter believes that then there truly is no hope for redemption in me is there? I should have just been left in my cell."

"Dad I didn't mean it…"

"Don't worry Luna, you are right, there is nothing I can do to make up for what I've done." Loki interrupts her and he gets up and stands at the floor to ceiling window in his room, "I think I am going to retire for tonight I will see you tomorrow Luna."

Luna looks like she wanted to say something but decides not to and leaves closing the door behind her.

Not soon after that Loki lays down on top of the bed, closes his eyes and for anyone who glanced at him would have thought him to be asleep.

"We should not have been watching that," Banner says to Tony.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't have."

"Luna hurt Loki by saying that, did you see his face before he turned away? He was crushed. I think this is going to be more than just letting him stay here to be with his daughter. We need to help him realize that he isn't past redemption." Banner says earnestly

"Where is this coming from?" Tony asks raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"He needs to know that he deserves redemption that he can make up for what he has done. I mean look at everyone on the Avengers, well except for Steve, we all come from bed pasts, but we are making up for it."

"Do you think he can make up for what he'd done?"

"Yes, we have haven't we?"

"Yeah I guess…Banner?"

"What?"

"How the hell are we supposed to do this?"

"I have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next day at breakfast

Luna's Pov

I walk into the room and see everyone but my dad were eating breakfast. Bruce and Tony were sitting at the bar, both of them were eating cold pizza from yesterday's lunch. Natasha, Clint and Captain were sitting at the table eating toast, eggs, and turkey bacon. Uncle Thor was going through the cabinets for pop tarts. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed an already made parfait and sat at the table with the shield agents.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I ask.

"Well Tony is going to help you look for college courses you are interested in taking online, after that you will be training with Clint and I." Natasha says looking up from her phone.

"Why am I looking for college courses already?!"

"Because if you are getting out of high school then you are going to start up college."

"Ugh! Can't I have a little break before I have to start all that?"

"Luna, your courses won't start till next semester, but you have to sign up for them as soon as possible before there isn't any good slots left."

"Fine, what are we working on today in training?"

"Knife throwing, you're getting sloppy again."

"Okay, sounds cool. Hey after that can I go help Bruce and Tony out in the lab?" I ask raising my voice so the two nerds could hear.

"Sure thing, we are planning on introducing your dad to how things work on a basic level down there, you would be a lot of help in explaining things from an Asgardian perspective." Bruce says smiling at me.

I think of our conversation from last night, "Never mind I think I'll pass, I just remembered I wanted to check out this report from Dr. Temperance Brennan on bone deterioration. Hey! That's it, I know what classes I want to look for! I want to take courses to become a forensic anthropologist!"

"Fascinating! Friend Stark what is this forensic anthropologist?" Uncle asks.

"A forensic anthropologist studies human skeletal remains for law enforcement agencies to determine the identity of unidentified bones." Natasha tells him. "Hey you might get to work for Dr. Brennan! You know she is taking interns right now and you are already pretty knowledgeable on the subject and have read all of her papers that she has published."

"That would be awesome! Come on Tony lets go I want to get enrolled as quickly as possible in to a class then I need to send an application into Dr. Brennon!" I say excited with where my plans were going. I completely forgot about my conversation last night with my dad an how horrible I felt from what I said.

Two hours later I was enrolled into my classes for the next semester and I had sent of my application to the Jeffersonian. I walked into the kitchen with Tony to get a snack, to find my dad and Thor having a heated argument. Tony and I stopped and watched as my dad screamed at my uncle.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! I REFUSE TO MEET JANE FOSTER, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR MORTAL COMPANION!"

"Loki I don't see the problem with you meeting her! You two would get along fine, she has a brilliant mind, something the two of you have in common when you decide to use yours."

"I DON'T CARE HOW SMART YOU THINK SHE IS, YOU THINK THE INVENTION OF POPTARTS SHOULD BE CELIBRATED WITH A WORLDWIDE HOLIDAY! I WILL NOT BE MEETING MS. FOSTER"

"Is it because Erick is coming? I assure you he will not be cold towards you brother, everything has been explained to them, he forgives you."

"SHUT UP THOR, IM DONE HERE. WHEN THEY GET HERE DON'T BOTHER TELLING ME OR BOTHERING ME TO MEET THEM, IM NOT!" My dad turns around red faced from screaming at Uncle Thor and sees us standing in the doorway ready to bolt at a moment's notice. He instantly schools his face into a mask and walks out the opposite door and takes the long way back to his quarters.

"Wow…awkward…" Tony says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do not worry about my brother, I fear he is scared to face the good doctor after what he has done to him."

"I wouldn't get too worked up over it Thor, he'll come around." Tony comforts him, getting a glass of scotch for him and a as an afterthought one for me and Thor as well.

We sit down at the island in silence for a moment. "You allow my niece to drink?" Thor asks raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"She was constantly sneaking it anyways so I thought why not just let her. So please don't beat my skull in for it big guy, even if I didn't let her she would be doing it anyways, this girl has a mind for breaking the rules." Tony says defending his self.

"Aye I remember when Loki taught her to pick a lock. Nothing was ever the same around the castle after that. Then the man went and taught her all of the secrete passages. I thought Odin was going to kill them both when Luna stole his helmet and hid it in the stables."

We laughed and shared stories of things I've done for about an hour before I had to go meet Tasha and Clint for training.

I walked into the training room to find nobody there. I guess they got called into work. I shrug my shoulders and did some stretching anyways then went and stated on the punching bag. Throwing punches and jabs into the bag full of sand until my knuckles cracked. Then I went to the treadmill and ran a couple miles. After I felt like I did a good work out, I went back upstairs and took a shower.

Getting out of my shower I realized I didn't set out any clothes so I wrapped a towel around my body and another one in around my hair. Walking across my room I hear my laptop go off signaling an email. I make my way over there instead and open my email, smiling when I saw who it was from. The Jeffersonian was going to let me intern with Dr. Brennon! I ran to my closet threw on some pants and a button up shirt since I was going down to the lab, then I took off for the elevator, giddy with excitement and bouncing up and down ready to tell Tony and Bruce about my internship.

The elevator gets to the Lab and I shoot out of it hurriedly typing in my password and rocketing toward the three people in the back of the lab. I jump onto Tony's back squealing into his ear.

"Good God, what's gotten into you Luna?" Tony asks as I got off his back and proceeded to jump around in circles.

"I GOT EXCEOTED TO WORK WITH DR. BRENNON!"

"That's great kiddo! When do you start?"

"Next week!"

"That's amazing, I'm so proud of you! Pepper will want to hear about this, she gets back later tonight from that press conference."

"Excuse me who is Dr. Brennon?" a soft voice asks.

I look over and see dad standing beside Bruce who as a big smile on his face from my excitement. My smile slips from my face and we fall into an awkward silence for a moment.

"Dr. Brennon is a Forensic Anthropologists, they work with the FBI to identify dead bodies who have not been identified yet. She's the best not only in her field but in other fields as well." Tony explains to my dad, "Not many people get the privilege to work alongside her."

"Oh, well good job Luna, I'm sure you will make her proud to have you to work with," my dad says quietly.

"Thanks dad," I reply in a small voice, not sure what else to say with the other two in the room.

"So Tony you were showing Loki the blueprints to your first ironman suit?" Bruce says breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah."

With that the room with filled with Tony explaining to my dad his first Ironman suit that he built out in the desert to get away from a group of terrorists.

Hours later we all leave the lab and head to our own rooms. After the day I had I went to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow, not a dream one throughout the night, though I couldn't say the same for my dad…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Luna Pov

Luna starting her internship

I arrived an hour early and after I got checked in I grabbed a file on the case I would be assisting in from the boss lady and walked around getting to know my surroundings. I see a part of the lab that has plants and insects, interested I walk over and look around. I see some beetles and they were labeled with the suspects name and how old the beetles were, along with how long they were on the suspect.

"What the heck are you doing in here kid?" I hear, turning around I see a man with curly brownish blond hair standing in the doorway.

"I'm Dr. Brennon's new intern I was just looking around are you going to be using these Coleopteran to find out where the victim was killed? Can I help? I was told Dr. Brennon would be late and I expect it would be interesting to learn how it is done." I say trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Wait your only like what twelve? How are you an intern?"

"I'm thirteen and I'm enrolled in college as of yesterday, I start my courses next semester."

"Wow, sorry I didn't introduce myself yet, my name is Jack Hodgins."

"Luna Stark, nice to meet you."

"Wait you're that kid the avengers adopted?"

"Yes sir, Tony wanted to come with me today but I convinced him not to, I thought it wouldn't be professional and I know people are already not going to take me serious because of my age I didn't want to make it worse by having Tony stay here with me."

"Well I need to get to work on finding out the place where our victim was murdered before Bones gets here, you're welcome to stay and watch if you'd like."

"Thanks that'd be great!"

About thirty minutes later Dr. Hodgins found the location and Dr. Brennon had arrived. I was introduced to Angela, and a couple other interns before we all got to work.

"So Ms. Stark I would like for you to look at the remains and tell me what you see." Dr. Brennon says.

"Well the victim was male, he was a teenager around 17 or 18. He was very athletic, you can tell from the past breaks to his ribs, left leg, right wrist, and from the looks of it his right shoulder. More recent wounds that would have been around time of death are stress fractures on his neck vertebrae which would indicate that he was strangled. The way his fingers and toes are broken concur with a struggle. My opinion would be that the attacker came from behind and strangled him, the victim tried to fight back breaking multiple of his fingers, the attack stepped on his toes to keep him from kicking, breaking multiple of them.

Dr. Hodgins found that the body was originally killed at central park then later moved to the abandoned building it was found in. From this I would say, due to his age, he was at a party at the time of his murder. It was put at two weeks ago right? I know for a fact that two weeks ago, multiple schools from the downtown area got together for a party in central park, I would check to see if our victim was there."

"That was a brilliant analysis Ms. Stark through I would like for you to use more scientific terms."

"Sorry I'm used to using easier terms to explain things for my fellow high school students and sometimes even my teachers."

"That is perfectly okay, Ms. Stark but in the future please make it a habit that when speaking with me about a case I expect it to be with the proper scientific terms."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I need to get Booth on the phone to find out if our victim was at that party two weeks ago."

I smile, I can't believe DR. BRENNON was taking my advice on a case! This was so exciting! Dr. Hodgins comes over and gives me a high five.

"I think I might have found a queen of the lab!" He says.

I'm confused, and a few of the interns laugh, Angela explains it for me, "Hodgins and some of the other guys have a competition for 'King of the Lab'"

"Hey it isn't a competition, I AM KING OF THE LAB and Luna here is my Queen, isn't that right Luna?" Hodgins asks, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

I blush a dark red which causes the people nearest to me to bust out laughing.

Lunch

I sat outside the Jeffersonian waiting for Tony to pick me up, he had promised to pick me up and take me to lunch so we could talk about how my first day was going. After about ten minutes Dr. Brennon walks out with Agent Booth. Agent Booth looked over at me just as I got a phone call.

I pick up my phone and answer it, "Hello."

"Hey yeah, sorry I'm not going to be able to make it for lunch. We all got called in for an emergency." Tony says. I could hear Fury in the background yelling at him to get off his phone. "I'm talking to Luna! I was supposed to take her to lunch."

"Its fine Tony don't worry about it, I'll be fine, and I'll just walk to a close place to eat. I have my card with me so you'll still technically paying for it."

"Okay you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes Tony now get back to your meeting I can hear Fury and he sounds like he's about to blow a gasket."

"Okay, I'll send Happy if I'm not able to pick you up."

"Okay I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye have a nice lunch."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and put it in my backpack. Looking up I see Booth and Dr. Brennon making their way over to me.

"Hey you got someone to take you to lunch?" Booth asks me.

"No sir but its fine, I'm just going to walk to the nearest place to grab a bite to eat." I reply a light blush ghosting my face.

"Come on your coming with us, no need for someone your age to be walking around alone."

"No it's fine, I don't mind walking."

"For my peace of mind I would rather you come with Bones and me."

"Okay, I guess…"

I get up and follow the two adults to Booths car. They go to a place called Royal Dinner. We sit at a table by the window, Booth orders a burger and fries, Brennon orders a salad, and I order fries with a vanilla milkshake.

"So my name is Agent Booth, what is your name?"

"Luna Stark, though I'm sure Dr. Brennon has already informed you of me, since I am a new intern."

"Yes, but I thought it would be nice to officially meet each other."

"I don't see the point behind it we both already knew who each other are, there was no reason for us to pretend and introduce ourselves," I blurt out without thinking. "Oh sorry that was rude, I apologize."

"Don't worry about it, you were just speaking your mind, that actually sounded a lot like something Bones would say actually."

"I have been told that I need to learn better social manners, especially since I am Tony Stark's foster child. I don't see the point behind it really, I've got to have better manners then Tony."

"What is it like to live with him Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers, that's got to be amazing!' Booth says getting excited.

"Well Tony, Clint, and I are stuck in an eternal pranking war. Natasha and Clint teach me how to fight. Bruce and Tony kind of taught me up to the point I am now, well I've also self-taught myself a lot as well, school wise. Steve is like an over protective, disapproving parent. He doesn't approve of the way I've dealt with my problems at school, he blames Natasha and Clint for me being kicked out of so many. Thor pops in every now and again. But really he doesn't come around much. I get a lot of time alone when they are off being avengers, and doing their jobs…" I notice the fact I was rambling and stop, dipping one of my fries into my shake and nibbling at it.

"Wow, how many schools have you been kicked out of exactly? And why?"

"I tend to get bullied, people think that I get moved ahead and have such good grades because I was adopted by the Avengers, I put to use what Natasha and Clint taught me. As of right now if I wanted to go back to high school I would have to go out of state to go to one. Another good reason for me to just go ahead and start college."

"So you're thirteen, going to college, and got an internship at the Jeffersonian. That's quiet the accomplishment for someone your age if you ask me."

"Tony really wanted to just let me go ahead and start working for him, I already know so much about the company and have been helping with projects for years, but I really want to explore a career as a forensic anthropologist."

"Wait could you build an ironman suit?"

"Yes, I'm currently helping Tony with modifications to a new suit. He needs one that can handle higher altitudes, while also he needs it to be lighter so he can move better."

"Wow that is amazing, I would love to see his lab."

"Maybe I could talk to him about letting you in there some time, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I would just have to lay off the pranks for a bit so I'm on his super-duper good side as he calls it."

"That would be awesome kid."

"Just please don't call me kid, I try not to be associated as a child, I may be young but my intellect is much higher than the average adult."

"Okay, deal."

I smile, thinking maybe I was finally making friends, they might not be my age, but still.


	11. Chapter 11

This is my longest chapter yet guys! 6 and a half pages long on word!

Chapter 11

Luna's POV

After work

I sit outside the Jeffersonian once again waiting to be picked up. It was 4:30 and I had gotten off thirty minutes ago. No one was in sight. By 5 I was beginning to get worried. By the time it was 6 I was pacing. Never had I been left this long. The Jeffersonian was closing up and everyone was leaving. Booth pulls up and goes inside. Dr. Brennon and Booth exit a couple minutes later and Booth saw I was still there, he came over with Brennon.

"Hey your ride on the way?"

"Um they should be by now." I say biting my lip.

"You got off two hours ago Luna, it shouldn't be taking this long for your ride to come get you should it?" Brennon asks.

"Well everyone kind of got put on a mission today, so it's probably just taking Happy some time to get here. Pepper probably had to go to a meeting."

"Come on we will take you home, you can get ahold of someone and tell them so no one will be worried." Booth tells me motioning for me to come with them.

They drive me to the tower and I get out as soon as something hits the top of the tower where Tony's platform is for taking off and putting on his suit. I take off for the elevator when I get in I notice that Booth and Brennon had followed me. I press for the top floor and the elevator takes off at top speed.

"Jarvis, damage report," I say.

"Extensive damage to the landing platform, you and Tony will have a lot of work to do to fix it. Tony has led the assailant away from the area and they are now the next block over. I am not aware of the locations of the others, our guest is currently with SHEILD for safety precautions. Tony says you might want to suit up."

"I'm NOT suiting up and I'll get to work on the platform right away, send butterfingers, dummy, and you up with supplies"

"Right away Luna, I am also patching you through to Tony."

"What! No, Jarvis…"

"Luunnaaaa," I hear Tony whine through the speakers as I step out onto the top floor, the other two following me.

"Tooonnnnyyy," I whine back trying to sound as annoying as possible.

"You should totally suit up, this would be a great chance for practicing with your suit."

"No Tony the suit isn't finished, besides I'm sure you are handling the situation just fine. Your real problem is you don't want to take all the blame for the damage you are causing."

"Spoiled sport."

"I'll give you a choice, get yelled at by Pepper for letting me suit up and help or get all the blame and get yelled at from Fury…"

"You know what how about you just start on repairing the platform I think I got this out here."

"Exactly what I thought, coward."

"Hey, you would choose the same thing, angry Pepper is scary. Fury on the other hand is easy to block out, and shut up with a threat about not founding."

"Just shut up and get back to fighting."

"I am fighting, I happen to be a great multitasker."

"Jarvis hang up."

"Wha…" was all Tony got out before Jarvis cut the connection.

"Is there anything else you would like Luna?"

"Um, do you guys want anything to drink? Tony has all sorts of liquor, I'll have the usual Jarvis."

"We're fine thanks." Booth answers after a quick glance with Dr. Brennon.

"Okay suit yourself, if you want anything just tell Jarvis."

Dummy, Butterfingers, and You finally arrived with the usual tools and I have them follow me outside to the platform. Booth and Brennon come out as well. I start by opening a panel that is for programing the platform. It needed to be rewired and connected to the platform. Next I go to where the parts for Tony's suit are stored. The doors wouldn't open so I had to manually take them apart.

I started to name things out to Jarvis, "I need new doors for the storage compartments, wiring for the programing, and actually really the easiest way to go about this is to order new parts for everything, what is salvageable really isn't worth keeping, it is going to be easiest to redo everything instead of picking and choosing what is okay."

With that I start to take everything apart and take it inside making a junk pile. Starting out with jut the small stuff.

"While, this is pretty cool, I wouldn't ever imagine being in Stark Tower. Much less watching one of Tony Stark's inventions being taken apart." Booth says.

"Well I know how pretty much everything works, heck I could even program my own version of Jarvis. This platform is going to take me a while to take apart. I don't need you guys to stay if you need to be somewhere."

"We can stay a little longer, I would really feel more comfortable if there was an adult here when we left." Booth tells me.

"Okay, hey Jarvis I could use my suit to help me with the heavy stuff."

"I'll send it right up."

"Thanks."

"Are we about to see an ironman suit?" Booth asks getting excited.

"Um kind of, this one is my own and is green and silver instead of red and gold," I explain.

"Hey it's still a suit, but I thought that you said your suit wasn't ready."

"It's not ready for battle, for something like this it's perfectly fine."

My suit lands on the platform at this point and opens up for me the get in. I walk over to my project from the last two months and step inside. It fit perfectly to my body, and pretty comfortable for being incased in a titanium alloy.

"That is amazing," Booth says.

Dr. Brennon comes over with Booth to get a closer look. "How are you able to get it to operate without you or someone else inside?"

I lift up my helmet so they could see my face and hey wouldn't hear the robotic sound from when I talk through the mask. "There are sensors inside that orders are sent to. Jarvis handles giving it the orders, depending on what Tony or I want it to do."

"Amazing craftsmanship. Does the entire building process happen here? Or do you have a place that manufactures everything for you then you put it together?" Brennon asks.

"Everything is done here in the lab. Tony has trust issues. I'm the only other person who knows the blueprints, well besides Banner, but I'm the only person who is getting a suit."

"Mr. Stark must really trust you then." Brennon says.

"Well he pretty much raised me with the other Avengers, but I've spent most of my time with him and Banner."

"That must be nice to have so many people you can count on."

"Well with the Avengers, you can't ever know who is going to be there. They all get called out to do things. You know being superheroes and all, but yah it's nice, we're one big family."

I start moving the big stuff out of the way, then move on to some of the mechanics that was at the bottom of the platform. When I jumped off the platform the two adults raced to the edge to see that I was flying in the air.

"You gave me a heart attack Luna! You should have warned us before you did that!" Booth yelled down to me.

"Sorry, I needed to get to this down here," I yell up to him.

Looking at the stuff that needed to be done down here I decided to wait for Tony for this part and fly back up and straight into the living room. Leaving scorch marks on the ground where I landed.

"Oh man, Pepper's going to kill me…" I mutter looking at the floor.

I hear the elevator ding and the two master assassins came tumbling into living room obviously in a fight.

"I SWEAR TO GOD CLINT YOUR DEAD TO ME!" Natasha screams tackling him.

They roll around on the ground each one trying to pin the other to the ground.

"NAT! NOT THE HAIR!" Clint yells when Natasha messed it up trying to put him in a headlock.

"Is this normal behavior?" Brennon asks me.

"Yeah, Clint most likely pranked her again." I say nonchalantly leaning against my armor that I had just gotten out of.

"CLINE BARTON IF YOU DO NOT GIVE IT BACK WHEN I FIND IT I WILL USE IT TO CUT OFF YOU BALLS."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE, I NEED THOSE."

"YOU HAVE ENOUGH FREAKEN KIDS, YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE!"

"SAYS WHO!"

"ME, NOW GIVE ME MY KNIFE BACK AND I MIGHT SPARE YOUR FREAKEN BALLS."

"HELL NO, GIVE ME BACK MY ARROWS FIRST."

"YOU STARTED THIS YOU ARE GIVING ME MY KNIFE FIRST."

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR FUCKING KNIFE!"

At this I start busting out laughing knowing exactly what was going on.

"Hey Barton!" I yell getting his attention.

They stop and stare at me, just noticing that there were three people in the room with them when they acted like little children and not the grown ass assassins they are.

"Whhhaaaat." Clint whined.

"Are yah looking for this knife?" I say smirking as I pulled out Natasha's knife from my backpack.

"You did not frame me!" Clint yelled

"I so did! Remember that next time you want to spray paint my door to say "Luna can't steal shit" I mean really? I can be a master thief, just because you caught me taking your bow doesn't mean anything." I toss Nat her knife then go to the bar where my glass of whiskey lay forgotten.

"Wait they let you drink?" Booth asks seeing my drink.

"Yah Tony figured if she was going to be sneaking the drinks anyway why not let her drink." Clint says walking over and grabbing a beer.

"She used to climb through the air ducks at night so she could sneak into the training room and play with the weapons in there. I wonder who taught her how to do that," Natasha says giving Clint a pointed look as she stole his beer and started drinking it.

"Why do you always have to steal my beer when you can just get your own," Clint grumbles getting a new beer from the fridge.

"So…where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Oh well Thor is getting his girlfriend and her associates from London. Tony is handling someone who has been building their own suits. Bruce is volunteering at some hospital, and our guest is with Fury," Nat tells me.

"Okay, well now that there is two, well I wouldn't call them adults, the only adult in this bunch is Steve. Well now that someone over eighteen is here, I guess you two can go home. I'm sorry for keeping you so late." I say to Booth and Brennon.

"Oh no it's fine. Our pleasure. We will be seeing you tomorrow right, got a murder to solve." Booth says.

"Yes, of course. I'll look over my files see if I can catch anything else that might help." I tell them as I walk them over to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Stark." Dr. Brennon says.

"See you two tomorrow."

I walk back over two the two "Adults" back at the bar.

"So first day and you're already helping to solve a murder?" Natasha asks.

"Yep, I was pretty helpful today. Some teenager, we believe was killed at a party in central park." I say filing back up my glass.

"Well that's cool, Clint and I was put through what seemed like never ending training exercises today. I mean come on how many different protocols do you need for handling a sniper?" Natasha whined.

"I guess it's my turn to cook tonight?"

"How about we call for Chinese? I could really use some takeout after the day I had." Clint says.

"Sounds great to me. Everyone else should be home by time it's here." Nat says grabbing her phone and speed dialing Clint's favorite Chinese takeout.

DINNER

Everyone was home and we were gathered around the table eating Chinese. Clint was trying to get all the fortune cookies as usual. While I thought ahead of time and hid mine. When Clint took dad's and ate it he had to run to the kitchen sink to try and sooth the sudden burn that took over his entire mouth. We all laughed at his expression of horror when he bit into the cookie only to discover that dad had charmed it to be extremely hot. I believe that was the most I had seen dad smile since his first night here. The smirk that dominated his face was one of pure mischief.

"YES, LET THE PRANKS BEGIN!" I scream before jumping onto my chair, stuffing my fortune cookie into my mouth, then leaping off, and running out the door.

3RD Person Dining Room

"Um what just happened?" Steve asks, clueless as always.

"I think Luna believes Loki is going to begin pranking people. You are not going to start pranking people are you brother?" Thor asks the last part to the smirking devil sitting at the end of the table.

"I do not know what you are talking about Thor, I was merely having a little fun with Mr. Barton. He did try and steal my food did he not? I do not prank people, I get even with them." Loki states trying to wipe the smirk off his lips to look as innocent as possible.

"Brother, you and I both know that you are lying. You are the one who introduced Luna to that trickery."

"I do not agree with that statement Thor, you do not introduce someone to the art of pranking, the have to have a knack for it in the first place, or they will never be able to accomplish anything good. I simply let fate take its course, I cannot help it if the fates wanted Luna to have such a wonderful talent."

"Loki, don't talk in circles, you know how that confuses me, save that for when you are in council."

"Well, Thor from the looks of it I may never sit in a council meeting again, and if I do it won't be for several hundred years. I mind as well stay in practice for when that time comes."

"Loki," Thor says, everyone at the table could hear the warning in his voice.

"Fine, it's not like I've spent centuries learning how to charm a council room only to not be allowed near one unless for my own trail." Loki says, muttering the last part.

"So um Loki, mind helping me out here? My mouth really hurts." Clint says, his face a deep shade of red.

With a wave of his hand Clint's mouth is no longer burning and Loki is back to what he normally does at meal time, which is sit and move his food around on his plate.

"Loki you really should eat, we have been here for quite some time now and you've barely eaten a thing since we got here." Thor says in a caring tone.

"I am not hungry Thor."

"You're never hungry!"

"Maybe that because in the dungeon they tend to not feed their prisoners! This food does not sit well on my stomach after so long with very little food." Loki says agitated before getting up and walking out to go to his quarters.

It was silent after that for a bit, while everyone let it sink in that Loki had been starved during his time locked up below Asgard. They slowly eat their food and one by one leave to their own routines and places.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

3rd person

Pepper walks into the lab where Tony, Bruce, and the two assassins were messing around with the new weapons Tony and Luna had made for them.

"Guys we need to talk."

"What's up Pepper?" Tony asks getting off of the table he was sitting on and walking over to her.

"We need to find a way for Loki to get more food in him, I've looked up types of food to feed people who have been starved. They need to have as little taste as possible, this not eating thing isn't going to do him any good when it comes to his recovery."

"Um we could always feed him what the school feed the kids, I hear from Luna it's pretty tasteless," Clint says in a joking meaner.

"Clint this is serious." Pepper says giving him a death glare.

Clint shrinks away from her and goes to stand closer to Natasha, who smirks at his actions.

"I'll just have JARVIS look up some things to fed people who have been starved I'm sure there's something out there on it," Tony soothes Pepper.

"Ok that sounds good, try and stock up the kitchen with stuff, I really don't want Loki to not be eating."

"I will make sure we have plenty for him to eat, now we need to test out our new toys, so I would advise you to leave incase anything explodes."

Pepper gives Tony a look before she turns around and leaves, as soon as the doors shut behind her the others in the room hear a banging sound from the air vent. One of them pop open and Luna comes out with a bag over her shoulder.

"Luna…what's in the bag…?" Natasha asks slowly getting the girls attention.

"Oh just some odds and ends, I needed a few things of Dad's," was her reply. She walks over to a work station and starts pulling things out. A knife, bag of some type of powder, bottle of some type of liquid, couple of brown bags filled with the unknown, and last but not least Thor's hammer.

"Wait how do you have Thor's hammer, and I thought you said your dad's stuff?" Clint asks.

"Oh I've always been able to pick it up, I'm worthy apparently, and I did need dad's stuff for my first prank. It's on him and Thor."

"What are you doing?" Tony asks a grin stretching its way across his face.

"Well for Uncle Thor I'm putting this powder on the handle that is a lot like itching powder, but it will stick to the surface and blend in like it isn't even there. For Dad I'm going to submerge it in the liquid, that makes it invisible then I'm going to bejewel it with priceless elfish jewels." She states of like it was the most normal thing to do in the world, like she was telling them how she was doing her homework.

"You are one amazing child you know that right, your dad is also going to kill you," Clint states.

"Nah, I've done worse to him."

"Really!?"

"Yep, I interrupted an important council meeting to inform him that I turned my brother into a frog."

"Did you really turn your brother into a frog?"

"Nope! I was just bored and wanted someone to hang out with."

"How much trouble were you in?"

"None. He didn't even go back to the meeting, he made us a picnic and we went out to the cliffs for the rest of the day."

"Really? No trouble at all, you got off scott free? That's just not right."

"It's because my Mom died when I was born, I am all he has left of her. I remind him a lot of her actually, not just form how I look but how I act. Like with the council thing, except that if she wanted his company then she would have just barged into the council room and demanded it." Luna tells them giggling at the end.

She starts on her prank for her Uncle and Dad, while the others watched. She knew exactly what she was doing since she had pulled similar pranks on the warriors three and Siff. When she was done she gathered up her things and put them in her bag, climbed back into the air vent and saluted the group before she made her way to Thor's chambers then Loki's to dispose of her work.

"Guy's do you think we are about to be in a war zone?" Clint asks.

"No way, Loki seems to be testing the waters still about the boundaries here, I don't think he is going to retaliate, and you know that Thor won't." Tony reasons.

"I have a bad feeling about this one though, I mean she is way too excited over starting a pranking war with her dad." Clint says.

"Well then we will just have to wait and see then wont we boys," Natasha says walking over to the door and then leaving the two to their conversation.

"I still don't like the feeling of this," mutters Clint before he walks out as well.

Everyone in the tower makes their way to the dining area, two of them very upset about what they found in their rooms, and the rest just starving and ready for lunch. Everyone but Thor and Loki took their spots and grabbed some of their favorite pizza from the assortment on the table, as the two hadn't made it to the room yet and were in a heated debate about Luna's prank. Thor wanted Loki to do something about it, and Loki as per his way, wasn't going to just because he did. They walked in the room and everyone could feel the dark air surrounding the two, Thor was constantly scratching his hand and as soon as he spotted Luna he got an even bigger scroll on his usually smiling face. Loki kept the same face he almost always had the, I don't give a shit about what the hell is going on, face.

"Hey Daddy, Uncle Thor little late to lunch are we?" Luna says smiling with not a care in the world, not even the least bit fazed by Thor's glare. It was like she wasn't even aware about what happened to their weapons. "Is your hand okay Uncle?"

"Luna…Do not play dumb I know this trickery is by your hand," Thor growls out.

"Uncle I have not the slightest knowledge of what has occurred to you hand, would you care to enlighten me? I'm sure the others are worried about your slight as well."

"You put itching powder on the handle of my hammer," He ground out.

"Oh yea that, well you shouldn't just leave it lying about any old person could just pick it up."

"No they couldn't the only two people who can pick it up are me and you."

"No mother could too," Luna retorts. When she realized what she said her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she looked to her father who stiffened at the mention of his deceased wife.

"Loki…" Thor starts but is interrupted.

"Don't Thor, I do not wish to hear anything from you, nor you Luna, until further notice act like you are back on Asgard and know your place there," Loki says the last part to his daughter before getting up and walking out of the room leaving a shocked silence to penetrate the room.

"What did Loki mean by act like you are back on Asgard and know your place?" Tony asks.

"He meant that Luna is in trouble, on Asgard usually at times such as these children are expected to be silent and only speak if asked a direct question and then keep their answer as short as possible," Thor answers for his shocked niece, a grin making its way onto his face. "Luna has always been an exception to that rule until now, she truly is in trouble now, I do believe this is the first time you have ever gotten in trouble from your father."

"Why just because she mentions her mom, and now she's in trouble? That's not right," Tony says incredulous.

"No, Loki is also very upset over the knife that she messed with as it was a wedding present from her mother."

"WHAT! That knife was from my mother!" Luna screams, but then remembers her father's words she falls silent and looks down at her lap.

"Aye it was, it was her a present given to her from her father when she came of age. She then gave it to your father when they were married. It had been in your mother's family for centuries."

"Luna, you father is requesting you presence in his chambers," JARVIS announces.

Everyone looks to Luna as she slowly gets up from her seat and makes her way to the elevator. You could slice a knife through the intense mixed feelings the permeated the air. No one was quite sure what to say or what to do. It was obvious that a serious line has been crossed, but then again the way Loki seemed to handle it was much different from what they would have done, and they were scared of what else he might do behind closed doors, without the eyes of the Avengers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't know where you got the dagger from, I thought it was just some old dagger. I was only trying to have a bit of fun!" Luna says destressed as soon as she walked through the door to her father's room, already fearing the worse.

"Luna, you aren't in trouble, you are to know your place as you would in Asgard as if you were any other child until I say otherwise, but mainly I am just disappointed about how things have gone since I have arrived here at Stark's Tower. I am beginning to think I might have been better for me to just go face whatever SHIELD had for me." Loki says, his voice showing how tired he was.

"NO! Daddy I want you here! I don't want you stuck with SHEILD, there are terrible people there just like if you were still imprisoned in Asgard!" Luna says tears sprouting in her eyes at the thought that her dad, after all this time of not seeing her regrets being with her now.

"Luna, I just need you to understand that while pranks are fun, you need to grow out of them at some point, or at least make them more low key… I have gotten into too much trouble for letting things get out of control and you need to learn that lesson now instead of later and the hard way."

"But how am I supposed to work with Brennon, and in the lab if I can't easily talk back and forth with everyone?"

"As of now you are not allowed in the lab, but when you are interning with the doctor you may speak freely with her as long as you are on your best behavior."

"But I love the lab, you can't just ban me from it! I have projects…"

Your projects can wait Luna! You have to learn that there is a line that you can't cross without consequences! Now you can go, I need to fix what you did to your mother's dagger before I retire for the night and I want some peace and quiet."

"Yes father…" Luna says slowly walking out of the door and closing it behind her. She had tears freely flowing down her face, and when she turned to look down the hall she saw Tony, Bruce and the assassins looking concerned, they had obviously been waiting nearby in case her dad got to upset.

"Luna…" Tony started but was cut off by the young girl.

"I want to be left alone." Luna says sadly before walking off to her quarters to sulk in peace over the loss of her beloved lab.

NEXT DAY AT WORK

"You seem distracted today Ms. Stark." Bones observed.

"It's nothing, sorry, I hope I'm not bothering the case any or getting anyone behind. I know it's important to get this found out as soon as possible." Luna says mechanically.

"Luna you know if something is wrong you can always come talk to anyone here, I would not be able to help you much on any emotional level but certainly there are plenty of other people here, Booth even that you can speak to openly about something bothering you."

"Thank you, but I assure you I am fine, if I think it will prohibit me from helping with the case then I will talk with someone, but I believe I will be fine."

"I thought I would put it out there, now we have an ID for the body, you have been to every school in New York I would like for you to look and see if you recognize who he is and if you can tell us anything about him."

"Of course."

Luna followed Bones into another part of the lab where Angelia had her area set up at. Everything was already pulled up and waiting for Luna to look at. What Luna saw took her breath away, she did know who it was, and the sad part was she was kinda happy he was gone. He had been the meanest person she had ever met, and she couldn't blame whoever it was that decided to kill him.

"I know him, he was the worst person I believe I have ever met, and I've met terrorist. He went to school at West View, he beat up anyone smaller then him he could get his hands on. The last time I saw him was the day he slapped me and I beat the shit out of him for it." I say blankly, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I can take part in this case if I have a history with the deseeded that ended in violence."

"I'll talk to Booth, I think you are going to have to sit the rest of this one out though," Bones says backing up what I already knew, "For today you can just go ahead and go home, there's nothing really to do unless you can come up with a list to go looking for murders."

"Anyone he went to school with pretty much." I say walking for the door pulling out my phone and dialing for Tony to come get me.

When I couldn't get ahold of Tony I tried Clint, then Bruce, Natasha, I even tried Thor. No one would pick up, I did the obvious thing and which turned out to be very stupid, I walked. Well rephrase I decided to walk home, but I never made it there. A van came out of nowhere and grabbed me, I was taken by such surprise that even all my training that I've had they got the better of me, which wasn't hard. By the time my instincts started up and I tried to fight they already had a rag over my nose and mouth and I was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up groggy and confused as to where I was, that was until I remembered what happened. Then I was pissed, like what the hell! My luck is going piss poor since my dad showed up. First I get grounded, then I get kidnaped, what next shot? (I would later regret that statement).

I was tied to a chair in a bare room, it had concrete walls and a steel door, with a light over my head. I start on my bindings slowly working to get untied when the door opened and a man walked in. He was Russian from the looks of it and he had a parrot on his shoulder…

"Oh fuck REALLY, REALLY you again? Can't you just accept that Tony is better then you and get on with it? I mean really!?" I yell not believing my eyes.

This guy just doesn't quit! I mean he keeps building more and more different types of suits helped out one of Tony's greatest rivals from when he was still in the weapons market and now he's kidnaped me.

"You will call Tony now," He says in his stupid accent handing me a phone.

"Yah and when he gets here he is so kicking your ass." I mutter taking the phone and dialing Tony's number.

"Who the hell is this? I'm busy trying to find my minion who up and decided to run off and leave me without a lab partner to annoy Brucie with and with a very unhappy demigod. When I get my hands on her she's dead and I really don't have time for anything else, so your best bet would be to hang up and never call this number again…" Tony starts ranting as soon as he answers the phone.

I stop him before he can keep going, "Tony it's me."

"Oh… well where the hell are you? You have us worried sick! You've been gone for three days! Do you know how upset everyone is, you are in so much trouble…" tony starts off ranting again, I can also hear other people catching on to who he was talking to yelling in the back ground.

I once again have to cut him off mid rant, "Tony the parrot guy has me…" I was really embarrassed to have to admit I let this guy catch me. If you are wondering why I haven't said his name yet it's because I haven't bothered to learn it ever… I've always referred to him as the parrot guy and no one has ever bothered to correct me thinking it was funny.

When what I said sunk in exactly what I was afraid was going to happen happened, Tony started to laugh his ass off. "SERIOUSLY, you got caught by parrot guy! After all your training, and smack talk about how stupid and weak he is and how you could take him on at any time, you get caught by him." Tony gets out in between his booming laughs.

"Tooony, come on you need to get serious parrot guy is started to look very upset and I see a knife, oh shit TONY THE IODT WITH A PARROT JUST UPGRADED TO THE IDOIT WITH A PARROT AND A KNIFE!" I scream.

Obviously Parrot guy was upset, which became very obvious when the knife in his wand was slammed right beside my head on the back of my chair.

"Enough games! Tell Tony I want to meet at central park at midnight tonight, and he better come alone!" He tells me.

I relay that back through to Tony and he takes the phone, throws it on the ground and crunches it underneath his foot. There would be no tracking it to where we are.

He turns and leaves making a very big mistake, he doesn't grab the knife.

I spent the next twenty minutes trying to get the knife in my hands then it was easy going from there. I was at the door, and another stupid mistake from parrot guy it wasn't locked! I found myself in a badly lit corridor with a dirt floor. Making my way down it I come across another steel door that had a password on it. This was child's play and I found myself coming out of a bunker hidden in the ground.

Looking around I saw an RV parked not very far away and that was where I assumed my capture was, so I went in the opposite direction heading back towards where I could see the New York skyscrapers in the distance. I made a mistake then, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings like Clint and Natasha spent hours training me to do. What I soon learned was that the whole knife and door wasn't an accident, and Parrot guy was just playing with me to pass the time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A gunshot rang through the air, the next thing I know I feel a pain in my shoulder, dangerously near my heart. As soon as I registered that I had been shot I took off running. I knew I had fucked up and it might just cost me my life. Natasha was always getting on to me about being to careless and cocky in my simulations and now I can see why.

I stumbled and fell, when I tried to push myself back up I screamed in pain from trying to use both arms when I had been shot in the shoulder. I stopped and caught my breath before trying to get up again, this time with only one arm and when I got to my feet I looked behind me and spotted parrot guy perched in a tree taking aim again. I took off running in zig zags trying to make it harder for him to aim at me.

Tears were streaming down my face and for the first time in my life I was actually scared that I was in real danger, and that the avengers wouldn't be able to save me. I mean sure I've been kidnapped before, once or twice, but I was never hurt and the avengers always showed up to get me. This time nobody was in sight and I was shot.

Another shot pierced the air and this time he got me in the leg. If I wasn't an Asgardian then I would be down for the count, but even then it slowed me down a lot. I was gasping for breath as I made it over the crest of a hill and I heard another shot, I was sure it hit something important, probably a lung, because it suddenly got very hard to breath.

I trip and fall rolling down the hill that thankfully hid me from any more shots, but wouldn't stop me from dying of blood loss, or from the crazy man from catching up to me. I force myself to get back up, blinking away black spots from my vision. I try and run, but it was more of a slow jog.

I see a road with traffic not too far, far enough they wouldn't have noticed anything wrong but at the same time not too far. I push myself to run for it. Waving my arms and screaming at somebody to stop.

I reach the road winded and not willing to take another step. I collapse as I hear a car stopping and I all I notice is someone picking me up before I black out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake up in a hospital room, an anxious looking man is sitting in a corner looking down at his phone and a doctor is messing with some equipment.

"Oh good your awake!" The doctor says in the usual overly cheerful voice.

The man in the corner looks up and walks over to my bed.

"Mr. Jones here brought you in, would you mind telling us your name and who your parents are so we can contact them?" The doctor says.

"Luna Stark and you'll just need to phone the avengers tower." I say I try and adjust myself into a more comfortable position only to groan in pain from my multiple bullet wounds.

"Try not to move Ms. Stark, I'll get ahold of them right away, and get you set up for a room on our privet floor. I'm afraid the police are wanting to question you on what happed but I'll let them know who you are and they can wait until someone shows up for you," the doctor says looking panicked and racing out of the room.

I look at the guy that was introduced as Mr. Jones, "Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome, if I may what did happen to you?" Jones asks me, looking more worried since he found out who I was.

"I was kidnapped, escaped and here I am," I tell the man summing up my experience.

"You sound a little to okay with what has happened to you, I mean for Christ sake you've been shot! You are just a little girl!" Mr. Jones says sounding really upset.

"Oh well I've never had the experience of being shot, but I have been kidnapped multiple times, it comes with trying to have a life, while also being a kid of the avengers." I say casually.

"This is crazy! You shouldn't have to go through these things." Dang Mr. Jones looked really upset.

There was a knock on the door and Booth comes in followed by the rest of the nerds from work.

"Hey, how you feeling Luna, heard what happened thought we'd stop by," Booth says coming over and setting a vase of flowers down on my bedside table.

"How did you guys get in here? I should be closed off to the public."

"Oh you know flash the FBI badge and people tend to let me in places."

"Well I'm glad all of you come to see me but I feel I might have to warn you there is about to be a horde of worried avengers in here in a few minutes."

At that moment the door bangs open and the avengers run in, first it's Tony screaming that he was going to kill the parrot guy, next it was Clint and Natasha screaming how proud they were that they didn't have to save my ass this time, and that it was obvious that all my training was paying off. Then Banner was at all the monitor thingys checking my injuries. Last but not least it was Thor screaming about his poor niece.

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP GUYS YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACH" I scream.

They all immediately shut up except for Thor my outburst only caused him to become louder. Tony hit him upside the head and that got him to shut up.

"Thank the lord. Okay so Bruce what you got how long am I in here and when can I get back to work?"

"You'll be fine in about a week, two tops."

"What she has multiple bullet wounds! There's no way she can be up and going in two weeks!" Mr. Jones yells.

"Wait who are all of you?" Tony asks.

"Um that is Mr. Jones, he brought me here, and this is Booth, Bones, Angelia, Hodgins, Sweets, and Cam. I work with them." I say pointing them out as I introduced them to everyone.

"Well to answer your question Mr. Jones Luna heals at a quicker rate then what others normally do, don't ask how we think she was somehow effected by the invasion." Banner says explaining to Mr. Jones.

"Oh well…I guess she fits in with the rest of you then, I think I'm going to be on my way now." Mr. Jones says looking disturbed and walking out of the room.

"Thank God! That man seemed weird to me, now Tony down to business where's my pie? You always bring me pie when I'm in the hospital." I say looking for my delicious pie.

"Here you spoiled brat," Tony says digging it out of an overnight bag.

"YES APPLE!" I yell opening the package and digging in to the delicious apple pie. "Thanks Tony," I say with my mouth full of pie.

"Eat with your mouth closed you little monster," Tony says going over to stand next to Banner looking at the medical equipment.

"You are whining about these little grazes come on you've gotten worse from Clint and Natasha," Tony says jokingly.

"Tony they are bullet wounds, you know bullets inside my body, not bullets grazing my body, they were inside of me."

"Shhh, the big boys are talking."

"I'm going to kill you.'

"Shut up and eat your pie."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I am banning you to from watching supernatural," Natasha says cutting in on our standoff.

"Assbutt…" Tony mutters.

I really did, I tried my hardest to keep it in but I just couldn't. I busted out laughing, it hurt like hell but I did.

"Nerds," Natasha says walking out of the room.

"You love us for it though," Tony yells after her.

"Okay you need your rest everybody out!" Banner says.

"Hey everyone back at the tower that mean you guys too, I finally finished my new suit and I feel like showing it off!" Tony says.

Everyone walks out leaving me alone, I noticed how tired I really was, I guess getting shot will do that to you, no what the hell am I talking about it's the drugs, they gave me the good stuff. I eat the rest of my pie then I go to sleep cuddling the bottle of Jack Daniels that Tony gave me before he left out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Do you know that doctors don't like to find underage patients cuddling a liquor bottle? Currently I have two CPS agents sitting beside my bed asking me questions about what goes on in the Avengers tower. I'm giving everyone the silent treatment till I get my Jack Daniels back so it was really one sided.

"Ms. Stark I will ask one more time, has any of the residents of Avengers tower ever hurt you in any way of done anything to make you feel unsafe?" The more ugly of the two asked. I mean seriously they couldn't even send two good looking guys out to question me? Did they just decide to send the ugliest people they could find?

"Ms. Stark it is best for you to cooperate with us," the other one told me trying to look stern but failing miserably.

I sigh and roll my eyes, they have been in here for the past twenty minutes, so any time now Tony or hopefully Clint, I'd like to see Clint deal with these the idjits, would come through that door. Right on cue the door opens and to my upmost delight it was Clint AND Natasha who entered the room.

"Now what are you two doing here? If I remember correctly this is a private floor and no one is allowed in unless one of the avengers gives their consent. From the looks of it you are bothering Luna so…. GET THE HELL OUT!" Clint says looking pissed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barton but during this investigating no one else is allowed in the room, we don't want any of Ms. Stark's answers to be untruthful because one of you are in the room pressuring her." The idjit number one says.

"Well does she look like she's going to answer any of your questions? No she looks bloody bored and in the need of a drink, so get the hell out or I'll go get Happy and have him man handle you out. Or there's always her FBI friend who I'm sure wouldn't mind coming out here to remove you from the premises. That's me being nice, I have my bow out in the car just in case you're not understanding me."

"Mr. Barton! You allowing her to drink is the reason we are here investigating her and I would advise you not to threaten us with your weapons!"

"Um well you see I don't give a damn about that law and for all I care it can go fuck itself with a butcher knife…" at that moment we didn't get to hear what else he had to say because Nat took over.

"Boys I'm really sorry, but without one of our many lawyers present I believe Luna doesn't have to tell you anything, and since she is already under distress from her wounds and recent kidnapping I would advise you to leave her alone, I'll be sure that our lawyers contact your department before the end of the day about a set time that everyone can get together and chat." She says in her sweet secretary voice.

The two idjits seemed to contemplate whether they want to be on the bad side of the Black Widow and Hawkeye before they both got up and left closing the door behind them.

"I thought they would never leave! Please tell me you brought me something to drink, after the last twenty minutes I wouldn't even mind something that Natasha made."

"Hey! What's wrong with my drinks?"

"You are a fucking Russian, vodka is like water for fucks sake, you mix fucking hulk worthy alcohol. Nope I think it would be too much for the freaken Hulk too." Clint says looking horrified at the mere thought of Natasha's drinks.

"Just because you are a lightweight doesn't mean you have to diss my drinks!"

"Nat I'm not a lightweight you're just Russian."

Nat said something in Russian and rolled her eyes at Clint before leaving the room saying she'd bring back some food.

"I DON'T WANT FOOD I WANT ALCOHOLE!" I yell after her.

"You'll have to wait for Tony for that, he's the only one stupid enough to sneak some past Nat, she thinks you need to lay off until this CPS thing is done."

"What! No drinking! That's just stupid, why am I being punished?"

"You and Tony are so alike sometimes it really scares me, I mean just wait till your personality from Loki shows up and mixes with your Tony one…. I think I might just leave when that happens."

"Really Clint, so fucking dramatic I swear."

"I'm not kidding, I don't think I could survive a full on prank warzone with you, Tony and you dad in it."

"Yah like that's going to happen, have you paid attention to my dad? He's freaken lost his spark. He isn't going to be doing anything fun any time soon, all he does is sit around and sulk."

"He's recuperating from being locked up in Asgard for so long, and from the things I've heard I don't blame him for laying low. I wouldn't want to be sent back either."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore Clint."

"Okay well, Bones and Booth found that murderer."

"Really? That's good."

"Yah, it was one of the Kids from your last school, some geek that I guess had too much from that douch bag."

"Well I guess that's all over. I wonder what my next case will be."

"It might be a bit before your back at solving cases."

"Nonsense I'm Asgardian, I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"You took a beating out there I wouldn't be so sure."

"I feel a lot better already, I'll put money on it I'll be home tomorrow."

"Well I say it'll be at least a week."

"Deal, loser has to drink five of Nat's special drinks."

"Deal."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh sucks to be you Clint, You are about to have the worst hangover of your life!" I say. The doctor had just informed me that I could go home. At my outburst he look between me and Clint with an expression of pure confusion.

"Come on kid take pity on an old man."

"Clint you and I both know you're not old."

"I'll die from five of Nat's drinks, how about two."

"No backing out Clint you have to drink five of those puppies all at once!"

"Ugh why do I ever bet against you?"

"Because you still haven't learned not to."

"Yah I'm never doing it again, I have learned my lesson this time, how about you let me off the hook since I have learned from my mistake."

"Not happening."

"Damn…"

*Later at Tower*

"You know what Nat? You're so not as scary as everyone thinks you are, your actually pretty cuddly! And you have such a great ass! I mean it's so amazing, not that it's the best part of your body there's also your boobs, but we're talking about your ass here we'll get to those later."

"Okay time for you to go to bed birdy," Tony says grabbing Barton's arm and dragging him to his feet.

"But I don't want to, I was having a nice conversation with Nat about how awesome her ass was! I didn't have a chance to tell her about her boobs!"

"You've had too much to drink Legolas, you will get your ass kicked tomorrow while your sober, now let's get you to bed before you do any more damage."

"You're no fun Tony," Clint whined sitting on the floor so Tony would have to drag him away.

"You know what fine," Tony lets go and goes to a hidden wall where he keeps one of his many ironman suits, he has these things stashed all over the tower, and puts it on. He then proceeds to pick up and screaming grown ass man off the floor and takes him to his room.

"You know what I think that bet had the best outcome out of all of my other bets with Clint."

"I believe your right, but he will be getting his ass kicked tomorrow in practice hangover or not." Natasha commented.

"Make sure I'm around to watch," Luna says laughing and getting up. "It's late and I'm having a Buffy marathon with Pepper tomorrow. Night."

"Night!" Everyone left in the living room yelled after her.

When Luna made it to her room she went to her circle of computers in the middle of her room and started to see what hed made the news about her kidnapping.

Starks Daughter Kidnaped again

Luna Stark was kidnapped once again. She was found on the side of the road with multiple bullet wounds. She was admitted to a local hospital and treated for her wounds. A doctor discovered Ms. Stark with a liquor bottle in her arms while she was sleeping. When the CPS tried to question her she refused to answer any questions, and Clint Barton with Natasha Ramanoff showed up running CPS out of the room

Who is Luna Stark?

A look into Luna Stark:

**Q: How does Luna act around her age group?**

A: While Luna attended my school got into multiple fights. She had been through every other school in New York. After being banned from my school she didn't bother to find another school to attend, she got her GED and enrolled in college.

**Q: What influences does Luna have besides the Avengers?**

A: Luna has no influences besides the Avengers or her coworkers at the Smithsonian. She spends her time isolated in the Avengers Tower or at her work. Is this her choice or is this because of the Avengers?

_"__Luna Stark is well known for keeping to herself when in public and the little bit of time she spends with people anywhere close to her age she gets into violent altercations with them." _

_-Unanimous Reader _

"Shit," she muttered turning off the computer and making her way to her bed.

Loki pocked his head in the door, "Hey how you feeling?" He whispered quietly.

"I'm fine, though I pretty sure that the first time I show back up to work I'll be swamped with reporters."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the news article I just read."

"What did it talk about?" Loki asked looking worried.

"It talked about how I fight too much with people my age, apparently gave up on going to high school, and I am pretty much kept hostage from anyone besides the Avengers and my coworkers."

"Okay well does Tony and the others know about this?"

"No I figured I would inform them all tomorrow."

"Okay well I guess I'll let you go to sleep I'm sure you've had a rough couple of last days."

"Night dad."

"Oh and Luna, sorry about blowing up over everything, just forget about it all okay."

Luna smiled, "Okay dad I will."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I wake up to a message flashing on one o my computer screens. When I opened it there was the same news report that I saw last night before I went to bed. The message was from Booth,

What is this talking about? You and me need to talk. When can are you coming back to work?

I press reply,

I'll be in today. See you at work.

I close down my email and make sure everything is logged off before I leave my room. I go down to the kitchen and everyone is waiting on me.

"You planning on going somewhere?" Thor asks.

"Yeah I was just planning on going into work why?"

"Luna we need to talk." Steve tells me with his serious what Tony calls "Mom face".

"Okay…"

I sit down at the table with everyone and it is complete silence for a while, "Okay what gives? What is going on?"

"We think you, Tony, Thor, and Loki need to leave for California for a while." Steve says looking at the table.

"What I can't! I have my internship and I will be starting up collage soon!"

"Collage can be done online and your internship I they will can all be done that way by video chat, like when we all can't be there for Avengers meetings. But with things escalating as they are right now from the press we think it would be best for you to go to Tony's vacation house at least until things blow over."

"This isn't fair! What about what I want? I don't care what the press has to say! I don't want to have to work by video calls! I want to be in the lab with my friends!"

"Luna, I know how much you wish to stay her in New York, but if it comes to your safety I must agree with the choice of the Avengers, we shall go to Tony's other home for a while until things get better here, then you may return to your internship at the Smithsonian." My dad says in a way that makes it final.

"I promised I would talk to Booth though."

"That's fine we are inviting the whole group here to explain what is going on." Steve tells me.

"What about dad?"

"We are explaining that to them as well." Bruce says but he looks uncertain about whether it is a good idea or not.

"Okay I guess I'll go start on packing then," I mutter getting up and heading for the elevator back up to my room.

Since all my files are stored on a encrypted drive here at the Tower the irst thing I do is send all of my projects to my computers in California. Next I open my closet and start packing my favorite clothes, I knew I already had clothes there to but I wanted to make sure I had my favorite things with me. I'm running my hand along my top shelf for my blueprints that I deem too important to file onto and server or drive when I knock over a box. The contents spill out all over the floor. Funny I don't remember having a box up there.

I start picking up the contents when I realize that my dad or uncle must have put the box there. It had my blanket from when I was a baby, my favorite book, my stuffed horse that had eight legs to look like my brother Sleiphnir, and a picture book. I open the book and the first thing I see is a picture of my dad holding my as an infant, the next page is of me and my dad in the library reading, another of us playing chest, there were a couple of me and Thor messing about, some of me and Sleiphnir from that birthday when I got to stay the night in the stables with him. A picture falls out that had been stuffed in the back, I look at it and see a woman with vivid red hair and the prettiest gray eyes I've ever seen holding an infant in her arms. She is in a bed and you could tell she was sick, but she looked so happy holding her baby, and next to her looking down on them both was a man with black hair and bright happy green eyes. I realize the man was my dad and that means the woman must be my mother and the infant is me!

Tears well up in my eyes, after all these years I finally can picture my mom, I know what she looked like. I have something to hold on to of hers. Most of my looks came from my dad, but I can see subtle things I inherited from my mother, like her soft smile.

"Luna you have visitors in your room," Jarvis informs me. at the same time I hear Booth call out my name.

"One moment."

I quickly pick up everything and put it in my bag to bring with me, I had been inspired by Herminie from Harry Potter and enchanted my messenger bag to be super large so I could carry all my stuff with me a few years ago. Best decision every in my opinion, and walk out to see everyone.

"What is everyone doing in my room?" I ask confused.

"I told you AI unit we were here to see you so it brought us up to your floor. I noticed it's quite large you don't use every room here do you?" Brennen asks.

"Um no, My Dad is staying on this flood, I have another guest room, a small library, and a small lab. The other rooms I don't really use, I used to as a kid but not anymore."

"Why does Tony stay on this floor?" Bones asks.

"He doesn't my real dad is here, it's a long story and that's part of why you're here," I say trying not to get too much on that topic.

"You going to show us around?" Angela asks as if sensing I don't want to have to explain it all right now.

"I can, this of course is my room, and I just recently redid it." I tell them smiling at Angela in thanks.

I of course had my circle of computers in the middle of the room where it was on its own little platform, shoved off in a corner was my bed, my walls were covered with drawings, except for one that was from floor to ceiling a window. The floor was white shag carpet except for the platform when was black hard wood. My ceiling showed a hologram of the sky from Asgard. Here and there around my room I had different types of actual Asgardian armor, the kind a magic user would wear, archer, regular warrior, and what none of them knew was that my royal armor was here too, it was modeled somewhat like my dad's. Grandmother had it made and sent for my last birthday.

After giving everyone a bit to look around, and multiple warnings to Hodgins to stay off my computers we moved on to the room across from mine, which was the library. With floor to ceiling bookshelves and comfy couches everywhere. There were a couple of hanging chairs as well and a window seat. Everything looked as if it came from a book, it had that homey and warm feeling like the home of the hobbit in Lord of the Rings. Next I show them my lab, I had a few things I had to put up anyways before I left. Booth and Hodgins along with the other intern had a field day in there. After that I showed them the room where all my guns, knives, swords, and any other weapons I need to store are kept. When I was 10 I went through a faze where I wanted all sorts of different weapons, so now I have a room full of them.

The room next to that was my dad's room and across is the other guest room, we skipped those and went to a room that I hadn't actually stepped into since I was 8. It was my "fantasy room". I had the walls painted to look like a forest, you could see people with pointed ears poking their heads around from behind trees. The ceiling in here had a sky painted on it instead of projected like in my room. So It didn't look as real, but it was the same stars. There was toys and books scattered here and there. A lego fort that took up almost half of the other side of the room that I built with Clint and Nat that is almost as tall as the ceiling. We had painted so it looked like it was made of wood and not legos. I go inside and see a table surrounded by three chairs from me Nat and Clint. This had been my sanctuary for a long time when I was that age. Clint and Nat had convinced me that nothing would ever be able to break through to get me. At the time I was having horrible nightmare about what was happening to my dad back on Asgard and I was terrified they would come get me and I would be next. There was a few book shelves and a toy box. A few shelves had been screwed into the walls to hold snacks.

"Wow this is amazing, did you do this out of Legos!" I here Booth say breaking me out of the past.

"Yeah when I was eight; me, Clint, and Natasha built it. I was having a lot of nightmares at the time and they convinced me nothing could get me as long as I stayed in my fort. I spent most of my time in here." I reply picking up a picture book, it was peter pan, one of my favorite from when I was a kid.

Last I show them my small kitchen that really only consisted of a table with a couple chairs, a bar, couple of counters, fridge, and basic other appliances. From there I bring them back to the elevator and we go down to see the rest of the Avengers and my dad.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

We walk in and the Avengers are all assembled (Ha see what I did there!? Sorry couldn't help myself.) my dad wasn't in the room through so I figured they were going to break the news then he would come in to meet everyone.

"Hello everyone thanks for coming here on such short notice," Steve says always being so polite. "We wanted to get everyone together at once to announce that Luna would be leaving to Tony's house in California till this media stuff has blown over and there is something else we thought you should know since you work so closely with her."

"Wait is she still going to be able to work with the Smithsonian?" Booth asks.

"Yes we can set up links to the lab and I have the best equipment that will make it easier for her to help along with the cases. Also if she manages to get her suit fixed where it can fly long distance before this all blows over, for important cases she can always fly back and assist. It'd be loads quicker than flying in a jet back and forth when needed," Tony says giving me a look that said he doubted I would get it done as I've been working on that thing forever but keep getting distracted from finishing it.

"You know what Tony challenge fucking accepted. I'll have that suit finished within the two first weeks!" I say.

"Language Luna," My father reprimanded, as he walked into the room, but with a face and tone of voice that said he was clearly amused with me so I wasn't really in trouble.

"Wait a second, that's Loki! What's he doing here?" Booth said sounded very angry about seeing my father.

"Loki was found innocent of his crimes, his mind was being controlled just like Clint's was." Steve says cautiously.

"That still doesn't explain why he is here!"

"Loki is here to repent for what he has done, and to be with his daughter who has been banned from Asgard and is still currently banned," Thor replies.

"And who is his…Oh," Booth cuts off in the middle of what he was saying and turns to me in silence for a moment before asking, "Why are you banned from Asgard?"

"I was banned when my father returned from earth, Odin used that as punishment for my father along with his imprisonment," I say quietly not looking at them anymore for fear of seeing revulsion in the eyes of the only people outside of the Avengers I could call my friends.

"That's horrible sending a little girl out to fend for herself in a world she doesn't know!" Bones exclaims.

"That is how Odin works, he knew he was sending her here with no guarantee that she would be able to make it, he certainly didn't know that the Avengers would take her in and take care of her as they have. I am truly grateful and in their debt for their kindness to my daughter. He meant to use that to hurt me, which of course it did." My father says coming up behind me and laying a hand on my shoulder.

"That's horrible, and Odin is the king of your people? Why does your planet allow itself to be ruled by such a cruel man? In our society any time a ruler has done something excessively cruel or outstayed their welcome on their throne they are killed or forcefully removed from their throne in other ways. Why don't your people do the same?" Brennon asks.

"Because they saw no fault with what the Allfather commanded. They do not particularly like Loki, and they all see him as a criminal who deserves whatever punishment that Odin decides for him," Thor tells her solemnly.

"But to bring an innocent girl and send her away to what might be her death for the sins of her father is wrong."

"She is my daughter and she carries many of the same habits as me that are undesirable within our culture. They think she will end up making the same mistakes that I have." Loki says.

"I don't care what they think I have made a new and better home here, I'm accepted with the Avengers and I like it here." I say looking up at Booth and the others to see how they were reacting to everything.

Booth and Brennon had looks of outrage on their faces but from what I couldn't tell, it wasn't towards me or my father, most likely to Odin. The others had varying degrees of neutral and interested faces like they wanted to hear more. Sweets was very interested in hearing more I could tell. I wasn't surprised there really him being a shrink and all he probably would try and get me to start having sessions with him, might even try to rope my dad in to having some too.

"I would like for Luna and Loki too if he wouldn't mind to start having sessions with me, I think it would be very helpful," Sweats says. Bingo right on the money.

"Luna may do as she likes, but I will decline your invitation to speak with you," Dad says politely.

"I may thing upon it," I reply quietly.

"I think if I have to go for work she should too that's not fair that she gets a choice and I don't," Booth says like a little child.

"Shut up Booth, quick being a little baby," Brennon tells him.

"Just saying it's only fair," He mumbles back.

"Sir the food you ordered earlier has arrived," Jarvis announced to Tony.

"Ah great who wants Chinese?" Tony says rubbing his hands together, "you're all welcome to stay."

Everyone agrees to stay for dinner and Tony, Steve, and Clint go to get the food from downstairs. We all file into the kitchen; Natasha, Bruce, and Pepper sit at the bar with a spot for Tony and Clint; while me, my dad and the others sit at the table. My dad begins a conversation with Brennon and Sweets about the culture of Asgard.

Tony arrived and we dug into the food, the conversation turned happy when my dad started to embarrass me by reciting some of his favorite memories of me from m chikdhood.

"There was this time when Luna had decided she wanted to go to earth for her birthday. She wormed her way into going by going to Frigga first, she used to have the best puppy dog face in the world, then Frigga made sure she got to go. When we got there the whole Nazi thing was going on. She decided that she wanted to sneak into the lab where Tony's dad was working at the time, so of course we did. The first thing she did was go through his files and change everything. She insisted that it was wrong and she had to fix it. Well she did and look at you know, still here breathing." My dad said the last part to Steve.

"So wait Luna, is the one that came up with the super soldier serum?!" Booth exclaims.

"Well the serum was already there I just improved it. What he had down would have just made Steve really strong and fast. I made him way harder to kill and also made the effects permanent. The whole not aging thing was an accident." I say with a shrug.

"How old was you?" Tony buts in from across the room.

"About three? I think."

"Okay, that's amazing." Booth says looking at me in awe.

Dad launched into another story of when I stole Thor's hammer and used it to lock the weapons room closed from the inside. After dinner the others left and I finished packing a few things before going to bed. The next day I would be leaving for California.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day I was woken up early and we left for Tony's other house. Dad and Loki talked the whole way there, about all sorts of different things Tony had to work on in California. I went over the files that had been sent to me from Bones, a body had come in late last night, and she wanted me to asset as much as I could since the other interns were testing for their doctorates. They would be in and out through this one.

When we landed I went and picked out my room, I picked one on the far side of the house, away from where everyone else's rooms were. I had dummy and butterfingers bring in computers and desks, which I arranged in a circle like in my room back in New York. This room was bigger and was at the corner of the house, so there were two walls with full windows facing the ocean. The floors were a dark oak and the walls were painted a plain white. I had Jarvis order some different paints to be sent over as soon as possible. Then I went about putting things in the closet and going to my older room to get some more clothes from there. The old room was plain and much smaller, seeing as I never spent time here I never did anything to it. After that I went back to my room and put all the clothes up. The bathroom had the same type of walls and flooring as the other room, with a long counter that was black marble. The shower had black tile to match the counter.

I went back into my room and started up my computers and began downloading my content that I sent over the server. After that I took out the more sensitive information off the drive I brought with me and downloaded that as well, to the one computer I kept off the internet and disconnected from everything. By time I was satisfied with my set up the paint had arrived so I went to find dummy and butterfingers to help me lug it all to my room.

I went and changed into some overalls and an old t-shirt then started with the bathroom and painted a dark blue base, when it was dried I painted building outlines over it in black. I slowly added detail to the buildings making it look like a city scape at night. Satisfied I left the bathroom, "Luna, you are being asked to meet in the kitchen Tony ordered some food for dinner." Jarvis informed me.

"I'll be there in a minute," I replied and started making my way down to the kitchen.

"There she is I thought you were never going to come out," Tony said smiling at me when I made it.

"You've been painting," My dad commented smiling as well.

"Yeah I just finished my bathroom, I need to get my bedroom done, not sure what I will do for it yet though, and it'll have to wait until tomorrow, I need to get through the new files Bones sent over after dinner." I ramble off, "So what have you two been doing?"

"Tony has been showing me around his workshop and the different projects he has going here. We plan to work on a place to keep the armor safely under the building." Dad says looking excited at the thought of working on such a project. He always did enjoy science and building things, the science of course being connected to magic.

"If you're going to be doing all this painted I don't see how you're going to get that armor done in two weeks…" Tony trails off with that smirk of his.

"Oh don't worry I'll get it done," I replied with a smirk of my own.

The dinner continued with plenty of banter and some stories from Asgard that my dad shared. After words we all broke away to do our own things, dad going to read, Tony his lab, and I went to my room and got to work on the going through the new evidence and trying to come up with something helpful to the case.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"The remote is mine you grease monkey!" I scream lunging after Tony, who had stolen the remote from me when he walked into the room.

It was a week after we had moved into the Malibu house and I think the time I was spending holed up with Tony and my dad was getting to me. One good thing was my dad had really come out of his shell with Tony, the bad side of that was the war had begun and now it was getting messy. Last night I ended up glued to the ceiling for a good hour before Tony came along and found me. The murder had been solved from when I had first came to Malibu, it was the brother, he had been upset over the outcome of the will after the death of their mom and dad in a car accident. I had decided to hold off on painting my room until the case was done so I would still have time to work on my suit. It was almost ready, but I was still finding the last few touches to be giving me the most trouble. Tony of course was being of no help, he actually was laughing at me yesterday from where he and dad were working on their own project. It was getting pretty frustrating actually.

I had gone back and forth on what I wanted to do to my room exactly so I had been watching different home improvement shows all day to think of ideas. Pepper had banned any work on Sundays so Dad, Tony, and I were all trying to find ways to keep ourselves busy. I had been watching tv until Tony the grease monkey had decided to come in and bother me.

"Tony I swear why can't you just leave me alone, don't you have a prank to set somewhere?" I ask angrily attempting to snatch back the remote from the man child.

"Nope already set up a brilliant one, your dad won't be able to get past this one." Tony beamed proud of himself, changing the tv to some car show.

My dad walks in not long after and throws something in Tony's lap before walking over to the bar and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Tony's face fell as he stared at what remained of his apparent prank.

"How did you…?" Tony asks.

"It wasn't very well hidden was it?" Dad said a smug look on his face before walking out of the room with his glass to do the gods knows what.

"It was going to be amazing, and now it's ruined…" Tony mumbled pathetically.

Tony apparently lost all interest he had in the tv and left the room cradling the metal contraption to his chest like an injured child. I grinned and grabbed the forgotten remote, changing it back to the channel I was on before Tony had taken over the tv. The lady was showing off a house where the owner had painted their kids rooms to match their interests. The son's room was tons of different sporty things like one wall was like looking at a basketball quart, another a football field, then there was a baseball field. it even had players on the field. The players were the family members, the mom had those done from that fathead company. The daughter's room was decorated with the original cartoon's Teen Titans, Ninja Turtles, and Sonic the Hedgehog.

I got an amazing idea, "Jarvis order every color you can think of in paint and tell Tony and dad not to bother me for a while!"

I ran to my room and got started right away. First I needed to draw the outline of what I was doing onto the walls. I was going to do separate murals on every wall. I had five walls to work with, the smallest one was the one I started with. I made it into a tribute for forensic anthropology. The next wall I made into a tribute to my favorite anime Fairy Tail. By the time both of those were done it was time for dinner and I joined my dad and Tony in the kitchen where we had salad and lasagna. We talked about what we had done throughout the day, dad thought what I was doing with my room was amazing. By time everything was clean most of the paint had arrived and I started painting on the Fairy Tail wall. When I was done I looked over at the clock, it was 1 o'clock in the morning so I decided to take a shower. After the shower I sat at my computers and went through my emails, nothing from my internship, but I did have some emails from my collage. I was officially enrolled in all my courses and would start next semester. Getting off my emails I went over my blueprints once more before crawling into bed.

When I woke up the next morning and checked my emails again nothing from the internship, after that I went and grabbed something quick for breakfast. Before I went to the lab to work with my suit I put to rest of the paint that had arrived last night in my room. When I got to the lab Tony and Dad were already there and diligently working. None of us really talked caught up in our own things, dad and Tony occasionally exchanged ideas for what they were doing, but otherwise we stayed silent. I finished off what I hoped would fix the long range flying problem I was having and left Jarvis to run simulations.

Going back up to my room I decide to paint the bones to look realistic and paint the words black so it all stood out from the white background. I decided for the biggest wall in my room I was going to do a SuperWhoLock mix. That took me most of the day to just draw out, by time dad came banging on my door announcing dinner I had just finished the last detail. I followed him down to the kitchen, to my delight Tony had ordered pizza.

"You know Tony keep this up and I might start to think you aren't that bad to live with after all," I joke taking a bite of my favorite, ham and pineapple.

"Shut up kid I know you love me, secretly…deep deep down, somewhere in that dark scary heart of yours." Tony rambled.

"Nope no love here, just an overwhelming desire to prove you wrong about my suit."

"Yah right, your calculations are still wrong!"

"I'm currently running the new ones I just put in today, so you might want to wipe that smug look off your face I think I got it this time."

"Doubt it, you've been trying to fix that forever."

"I was just fiddling then, now I'm motivated."

"Sure you are kid."

"If you would stop calling me a kid that would be great."

"Hey until you are twenty one I still have the right to call you a kid."

"Ummm." I looked over at Tony's whiskey and smile.

"Hey I know that face, don't you dare, whatever you are thinking don't you dare!" Tony's voice started to get a panicked edge to it.

I muttered a spell I picked up out of one of dad's spell books that I barrowed under my breath and Tony's whisky was gone.

Tony sighed in relief, "Jokes on you kid plenty more where that came from." Tony went and filled up his glass, or rather tried to, as soon as the whisky touched the bottom of the glass it disappeared. "Hey! What the hell!" Tony went and got a different glass and tried again, but with every glass the whiskey wouldn't stay in it, it would keep disappearing. "I'll get you for this one Luna!" Tony seethed and left slamming the glass on the table.

I grin and grab the box with my pizza in it, "Well, Im gana go work on my wall see yah later dad,"

"I'll see you later Luna, and please do not work anymore magic without practicing the spell with me first for future reference, I would like to know you can handle the spell before preforming it."

"Yes sir."

I go back to my room and get out the paints I would need for my wall, it was going to be darker colors then what I used for the other walls but it would be fine, I wasn't worried about them matching. It took me till early in the morning to finish, then I cleaned up checked how Jarvis was coming along with the calculations and my emails then went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

I got up early the next day and checked the paint on my wall. It took forever but it last night but it looked amazing now that it was done. I had woken up late and it was time for lunch so I went and made me a sandwich to take to the lab. My calculations were done and I had finally gotten them right! I went to work on the finishing touches for my suit. It didn't take me long and when I was done I had absolutely nothing to do, Dad and Tony were gone out for some Bro time, as Tony called it and I was stuck here by myself. A grin not unlike my father's made its way onto my face. My mind began to bombard me with ideas, so I left the lab to get as much done as I could before they made it back home.

The first thing on my agenda was to change all of Tony's coffee with dirt, low I know but fun none the less. The beauty of this one was Tony had an automated machine that did the whole coffee making process so he wouldn't notice anything add until it was too late. Next prank was directed at Tony again, this time I hid all of his clothes in the trunk of his many cars in the basement car garage.

After that I started on Dad. First I broke into his room and took his staff, placing it in Tony's office. After that I put bleach in his shampoo and bright red color dye in his conditioner. Over his door I placed a pink paint bucket I had left over from my painting. Going back to Tony I painted a Tony wearing a weird dress/ Ironman thing, that I found on the internet on both sides of his doors to his room, bathroom, and closet. When I was done I put away everything and got all the paint cleaned off me. Then I hacked into Jarvis and cleared any footage and knowledge of what I spent the day doing. Looking at the time I decide to order Chinese food and start a Supernatural marathon.

Several of those little Chinese food buckets, and Supernatural episodes later Jarvis announces the return of the Idjits just before they walk into the livingroom.

"Hey kid have a good day?" Tony asks setting down a couple bags onto the floor beside the couch.

"Yeah it was pretty interesting how about yours?" I reply with a sly smirk.

Dad set down his bags then went into the kitchen I could hear him rummaging around in there, making tea probably.

"Well your dad and I went and visited the set of a couple movies, then we went to where my company science building is over here. I showed him a lot of the new projects I have going on, why do you have that grin on you face…" Tony ended looking scared.

"No reason, anyways I'm beat so I'm going to get to bed, night guys," I say before getting up and hurrying to my room. I lock my door behind me and go to my computers looking at my emails there was a message from a couple hours ago from Bones. It was labeled urgent…Opps. I open it up and the only thing it said was,

Important case, if can come back, can't relay information without risk of it leaking.

—Bones

"Looks like I'm testing flying my suit sooner than I thought," I mutter to myself.

I go to my windows and open one, getting down to the lab was going to be tricky without being seen. I grab these weird sucky things that Nat uses to climb buildings with and start descending to the ground. From there I slowly make my way to the entrance to the underground garage. Once inside I enter the elevator shaft and climb down till I get to the lab. Slowly I open the door and look to see if anyone was inside. Seeing no one there I open it wider so I could slip inside. I hurry to my suit and power it up. Getting in it excitement shot through me, I couldn't believe it, I was about to fly across the United States! I open the doors that would let me out, then take off as fast as I could, muting the coms so no one would bother me.


	24. Chapter 24

UPDATE TIME! YAY! I'm NOT DEAD I PROMISE! I just really suck at updating.

I made it halfway there before Tony caught up to me. He flew up on my left and flipped over so his back was facing the ground. Acting all cool like and waving at me. He points at the coms on his helmet then points to mine. I get the drift and eye my eyes, not that he could see, and turn them on.

"So just so you know, as soon as you land your dad is going to be waiting to skin you alive."

"My dad wouldnt dare, I'm his favorite kid. He's never raised a hand to me in my life."

"Oh I dont know on this one Luna he was pissed. I mean with the pranks, his newly red hair, the pink paint, the staff that you tried to frame on me, then you running off. I did not know that someone as pale as your father could get that red. I think he matched my iron man suit."

"He'll just have to wait, I have a very important case to work on with Bones."

"Yeah well we'll see about that."

I turn my com back off and take off going even faster to hurry up and get to the lab. When I got there dad was waiting outside on the steps. I fly right inside, step out of my suit and run to the lab before dad could stop me. I get in with my pass and dad is right on my heels.

"LUNA LOKIDAUGHTER YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I ignore him and keep going to the stage in the middle of the big room where Bones and the others are standing. At this point everyone is focused on me and my dad.

"LUNA NOW!" My dad screamed, wow his face really was red.

"I'm busy dad we can talk later."

At that his face took on a purple tent, he ran up the steps ignoring the alarm that went off and grabbed my arm, yanking me off and pulling me in tow to one of the offices, Bone's.

"Let GO!" I yell trying and failing to yank my arm out of his firm and painful grip. I knew there would be bruises on my arm later.

"What is going on?" Cam comes in and asks sounding worried.

Bones and the others follow her in.

"I need some time with my daughter alone, we have something very important to discuss." My dad tells her stiffly.

"This is my lab, and I will not allow you to handle someone who works under me in such a way, Mr. Luefyson. I would like for you to calm down, and I believe that it would be best if you leave the Jeffersonian until you are." Cam stated pointing at the door.

After staring at her and obviously gauging her words my dad slowly nods leaving. I went to the door and watch him leave. At the moment I was relived, I didn't know till later that would be the last time I would see my dad in a long time, and if I did I would have chased after him and begged for his forgiveness telling him not to go.


End file.
